Scheinheiligkeit
by Leitstern
Summary: Nichts ist wie es scheint. Als Harry im Sommer einem Angriff der Todesser entkommt und bald darauf Varden kennen lernt fängt er an hinter die Fassaden zu sehen. HarryxTom[Voldemort]
1. Chapter 1

**Titel**: Scheinheiligkeit

**Teil**: 1?

**Autor**: Leitstern

**e-mail**: Tom(Voldemort)/Harry

**Genre**: ...gute Frage... Romance, AU, noch was? Vielleicht ein bissl dark...

**Disclaimer**: Das übliche: Würde Harry Potter mir gehören, dann wäre Ginny sofort im zweiten Band gestorben und Tom wäre zurück gekehrt. -.-

**Warnung**: OOC. Ich hab keine Ahnung wann ich ins OOC abrutsche, also warn ich lieber mal vor, denn es WIRD OOC! Meiner Kommasetzung. Wenn die Paringangabe nicht genügt, dann sag ich hier noch mal ausdrücklich, dass dies hier eine Tom(Voldemort)/Harry FF ist und wer Probleme allgemein mit Slash oder speziell diesem Pairing hat, den bitte ich hiermit herzlichst nun auf den "zurück" Button zu drücken. Danke.

Inhalt: Harry flieht bei einem Angriff auf die Dursleys, im neuen Schuljahr lernt er Varden kennen, der nicht ist was er vorgibt zu sein und er wird gezwungen sein zu lernen wie man hinter Fassaden sieht. Dabei wird er merken, dass manche Menschen sich ändern können, andere nicht.

Die FF ist, welch Überraschung, für eine Freundin von mir die sie sich gewünscht hat. _kiss_ Ich hoffe du magst sie.überlegt Ach ja... Die ganze FF spielt im sechsten Jahr, also vergesst alles was im sechsten Band passiert ist. Bis auf... Nun ja, die Sache mit den Horkruxen (?) solltet ihr für später noch im Hinterkopf behalten.

Übrigens bräuchte ich dringends einen Beta-Leser _Puppydogeyes_ Meine Kommasetzung... (sobald man sie überhaupt so nennen kann ) ist nämlich wirklich der letzte Dreck!

* * *

Es war eine klare August Nacht. Man konnte die Sterne deutlich erkennen und wenn man sich aus dem Fenster lehnte, dann umschmeichelte einen von Zeit zu Zeit eine milde Brise.

Im Ligusterweg Nummer vier erschien außer den Straßenlaternen und den leuchtenden Sternen, nur ein einziges weiteres Licht. Es war das Licht einer Taschenlampe dessen Strahl suchend über den Vorgarten glitt.

Der Junge, der die Taschenlampe hielt, war ein hagerer Junge mit strahlend grünen Augen und schwarzen Haaren die wirr in alle Himmelsrichtungen abstanden.

Sein Name war Harry Potter. Doch viel mehr muss man wohl auch gar nicht sagen, denn wer kennt sie nicht? Die Geschichte des Jungen-der-lebt!

Die Taschenlampe erlosch erneut und Harry sah nervös zur Tür. Er hielt den Atem an um mögliche Geräusche von den Dursleys, seinen verhassten Verwandten, zu erhaschen.

Sollte einer der Dursleys sich einen Mitternachtssnack aus der Küche holen wollen und dabei den Strahl von Harrys Taschenlampe sehen, dann müsste er ihnen Rede und Antwort stehen. Und wenn es eine Sache gab, auf die Harry verzichten konnte, dann war es seinen Verwandten zu erklären dass er mitten in der Nacht Ausschau nach einem Hauselfen hielt!

Denn die Wahrheit war, so sehr Harry das auch missfiel, dass er in den Ferien keinen einzigen Brief von seinen besten Freunden Ron und Hermine erhalten hatte. Harry schätze, dass sie im Hauptquartier des Phönix Ordens hausten, da es eine Vielzahl von Angriffen gegeben hatte und es dort am sichersten war.

Doch was er wesentlich beunruhigender fand, war das Ausbleiben der Hogwartseule die normalerweise an seinem Geburtstag bei ihm hereinschneite.

Schon oft hatte er sich gefragt, ob seine Prüfungsergebnisse dermaßen miserabel gewesen waren, dass sie sich das Papier gleich sparen wollten.

Überraschenderweise war die Person die Seinen Zweifel zerstreute niemand anderes als Percy Weasley gewesen.

Percy hatte ihm, zur absoluten Verwunderung Harrys, einen Entschuldigungsbrief geschrieben. Da Harry seit knapp drei Wochen keinerlei Kontakt zur magischen Welt hatte, schrieb er ihm in seiner Verzweiflung zurück und Percy erklärte ihm sachlich, dass Dumbledore noch nie einen Schüler seine Abmahnung enthalten hätte und dass es wohl einen logischen Grund für die fehlende Eule geben würde.

In einer äußerst krakeligen Handschrift standen unter den drei Seiten Percys zwei kleine Sätze: "Sogar Fred und George haben ihre ZAG's bekommen. Mach dir keinen Kopf. Oliver" Zwar weigerte sich Percy strikt zu erklären wieso zu Hölle ausgerechnet Oliver Wood bei ihm war, doch hatte Harry da so eine Idee...

Ein plötzlicher Schmerz an seiner Stirn riss Harry aus seinen Gedanken und gleichzeitig vom Fensterbrett.Stöhnend öffnete Harry seine Augen um zu erkennen was ihn da so hart getroffen hatte.

Zuerst hielt er es für einen grauen Schnatz, - doch als er dann seine Hand um das graue Ding schloss fühlte er die weichen Federn und da begriff er es. "Pig!" keuchte Harry überrascht und zog hastig den Brief von seinem Bein.

Harry konnte gar nicht so schnell gucken wie die Eule wieder aus dem Fenster geflüchtet war.Aufgeregt riss er den Brief auf und das nur um ihn sofort danach wieder fallen zu lassen. "Harry, hau ab!" stand dort in scharlachroten Lettern.

Schockiert starrte Harry auf das Pergament und bemerkte das noch drei weitere Eulen auf seinem Fensterbrett hockten, die eine war Hermes, die anderen beiden kannte er nicht.

Während Harry auch die anderen Briefe aufriss machte sich langsam Panik in ihm breit, jeder einzelne Brief sagte dasselbe aus.

In unterschiedlicher Handschrift und Wortwahl, soviel war gewiss, aber im Grunde sagten sie nichts anderes als: "**_Flieh_**!"

Harry war schon an der Tür und wollte sie aufreißen, als das Zersplittern von etwas großem Hölzernen an seine Ohren drang und seine Hand auf dem Türknauf gefror. Stimmen waren zu hören und eine Kälte die Harry das Blut in den Adern gefrieren lies.

Es waren Todesser und sie hatten Dementore mitgebracht!

Noch ehe Harry überhaupt von der Tür wegtreten konnte wurde diese auch schon aufgerissen.Eine weiße Maske verbarg sein Gesicht so, dass Harry nicht erkennen konnte wer es war, doch er erkannte die Stimme als die Person den Zauberstab auf ihn richtete und "Corvus!" zischte.

Es war ein Schmerz wie Harry ihn noch nie zuvor erlebt hatte, einzig und allein der Crutiatus übertraf dies. Kalte Schauer überliefen seinen Rücken und seine Fingernägel krallten sich vor Schmerz in seine Handflächen.

Es war als ob abertausende Nadel sich von innen durch seine Haut bohrten und als er einen Blick auf seine Unterarme erhaschte, erkannte er, dass sich glänzend schwarze Federn seine Haut durchstachen. Nicht einmal schreien konnte er, während sein Körper sich zusammenzog und seine Füße sich zu Krallen verformten.

Dann hörte es urplötzlich auf.

Der Schmerz war so schnell verschwunden wie er gekommen war und nun sah er wieder zu dem Todesser der ihn nun ein zufriedenes Grinsen schickte. Zwei kalte Hände packten seine Krallen und beförderten ihn zu Hedwigs leeren Käfig, wo er eingesperrt wurde.

Unten hörte er Schreie und sah grünen Licht aufglimmen, einmal, zweimal und ein letztes mal. Und dann wurde es still.

Ein Mann, groß, mit schneeweißen Haaren und blutroten Augen erschien nun im Türrahmen. "Und?" fragte er zischend den Todesser der nun vor Harrys Bett stand.

"Er... er scheint ge... gewarnt worden zu sein, my Lord." stammelte der Todesser verängstigt. Harrys verwirrter Blick wurde nur von dem Lord Voldemorts übertroffen. "Gewarnt?" hisste er den Todesser an. Er nickte und deutete auf die hastig aufgerissenen Briefe die der Schwarzhaarige auf den Boden hatte fallen lassen.

Voldemort lachte kalt auf und sah sich im Zimmer um. Das Fehlen von Schulsachen schien die Behauptung von Harrys Flucht nur zu unterstreichen.

"Der alte Narr scheint doch besser informiert zu sein als ich dachte und doch...," sein Blick fiel nun auf Harry, der ihn aus Hedwigs Käfig heraus beobachtete. "scheint er nicht alles mitgenommen zu haben."

Er öffnete die Käfigtür und Harry hüpfte dadurch hinaus. Unsicher was er nun tun sollte, beobachtete er weiterhin den rotäugigen Mann. Doch als dieser keine Anstalten machte, wie ihm den Hals umzudrehen, flatterte Harry probehalber ein paar mal mit den Flügeln und verließ den Raum durch das geöffnete Fenster.

"My Lord?" Voldemort drehte sich zur Tür wo ein weiterer Todesser stand.

"Nur ein Rabe, Rodolphus, kein Grund zur Besorgnis."

Rodolphus bemühte sich, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, doch verriet ein nervöses Zucken seines linken Auges, dass er trotz Voldemorts Worten Zweifel hegte. Sein Blick wanderte zum Fenster.

Der Rabe war längst außer Sichtweite.

* * *

Die Nachtluft strich ihm durch die Federn, während er so schnell flog wie seine Flügel ihn vorwärts bewegten. Die Angst das Voldemort es sich noch mal anderes überlegen und ihm einen Fluch hinterher schicken würde, trieb ihn bis an seine Grenzen. 

Er hatte keine Ahnung wo hin er flog oder wo er war. Vielleicht war dies auch nicht so wichtig, denn schließlich lebte er noch...

Das Fliegen war schön, nicht so schön wie auf dem polierten Stiel seines Feuerblitzes über den Himmel zu jagen und sicherlich war es nach einiger Zeit für seine untrainierten Muskeln auch schmerzhaft anstrengend, doch war es eine Erfahrung die Harry nicht missen wollte.

Er folgte den Lichtern Londons, landete auf Ampeln und Lampen, flog an geschlossenen Läden vorbei und begann London auf eine völlig andere Art und Weise zu sehen.

Nachts waren die Straßen stiller und die Neonbeleuchtung der Bars funkelte plötzlich aufregender. Hier oben war niemand der ihm etwas Böses wollte, keine Dursleys, keine Bulldoggen, keine Draco Malfoys oder Verpflichtungen und natürlich keine Voldemort.

Erst als Hedwig wie aus heiterem Himmel vor ihm auftauchte und ihm glücklich zuschuhute holte ihn die Realität wieder zurück. Mit einem paar kräftigen Flügelschlägen überholte sie Harry und er folgte ihr.

Blind auf Hedwigs Orientierungssinn vertrauend segelte Harry durch die Nacht und nach einer halben Ewigkeit wie es ihm schien, begann Hedwig sich zu einem Haus hinabzufliegen. Hedwig landete elegant auf einem Schrank im Zimmer, - Harry flog schlicht und ergreifend in das Bett, wo ihm ausgelaugt wie er halt war die Augen zufielen.

* * *

Stimmen. Überall um ihn herum erklangen sie. Er kannte diese Stimmen. Eine Frau und ein alter Mann die leise miteinander diskutierten. Nachdem er seine Augen auf machte verstummten sie. 

Professor McGonnagal und Professor Dumbledore sahen ihn überrascht an, ganz so, als ob sie nicht mehr mit seinem Erwachen gerechnet hatten.

Er sah an sich hinab und das erste was er bemerkte war, das er ein Mensch war. Es gab keine schwarzen Federn und Krallen oder dem langen Schnabel sondern nur rosige Haut und seine normalen Körperteile. Er war wieder er selbst.

"Professor? Wer hat mich zurückverwandelt?" fragte er schwach.

"Mister Potter," Erleichterung schwang in McGonnagals Stimme mit. "Zurückverwandelt? Ich weiß nicht wovon sie sprechen! Heute morgen rief ein sehr besorgter Tom an der berichtete, dass er sie in einem vermeintlich leerem Zimmer gefunden hatte. Wie haben sie den Angriff der Todesser überlebt? Wir waren uns sicher, dass es keine Hoffnung mehr für sie gab!"

Harry massierte sich den schmerzenden Nacken während er überlegte. "Es war... es war einer der Todesser. ... Er hatte mich in einen Raben verwandelt und Voldemort schien mich nicht erkannt zu haben... dann hat Hedwig mich hierher geführt." erklärte er ihnen. "Wo ist Professor Snape eigentlich? Ich schätze ich muss mich bei ihm bedanken."

Dumbledore blickte ihn nachdenklich an und schüttelte dann seinen Kopf. "Nein, Harry, Professor Snape war gestern den gesamten Tag im Hauptquartier. Er war es nicht der dich rettete."

Harry starrte Dumbledore mit offenen Mund an.

Professor McGonnagal sah Dumbledore durchdringend an. Er nickte. "Harry, es wird das Beste für dich sein, wenn du den Rest der Ferien hier bleibst, im Hauptquartier ist momentan sehr viel los und hier kannst du dir wenigstens deine Bücher besorgen. Mr. Weasley wird sicher höchst erfreut sein sie wieder zu sehen. Er wartet draußen und müsste Tom mittlerweile in den Wahnsinn getrieben haben." Er zwinkerte Harry zu.

Harry öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder, dann fragte er besorgt: "Wird es nicht gefährlich, wenn ich hier bleibe? Ich meine... wenn Voldemort angreift."

Dumbledore dachte einen Moment nach bevor er antwortete: "Glaub mir, Harry, er wird nicht angreifen. Ich glaube er plant etwas wirklich Großes. Doch lass dir den Rest deiner Ferien nicht vermiesen, wir sehen uns am ersten September."

Sie öffneten die Tür und verließen das Zimmer. Harry blieb alleine zurück. Allein mit einem Kopf voller Gedanken und der offenen Frage nach der fehlenden Schuleule auf der Zunge.

Harry stand auf und hörte seine Knochen knacksen, doch er ignorierte den Schmerz und schritt weiter auf den Tisch an der anderen Seite des Zimmers zu. Neben ihm lag sein Koffer, auf ihm Hedwigs Käfig und sein Zauberstab. Schätzungsweise hatten Ordensmitglieder seine Sachen aus dem Haus der Dursleys geholt.

Sein Spiegelbild schien ihn zu beobachten während er mit leerem Blick einfach nur so da stand.

Ihm wurde es nun bewusst, wirklich bewusst, in welcher Gefahr er sich befunden hatte, wie nahe er dem Tode wirklich gewesen war!

Es war keiner seiner Träume aus denen er am nächsten morgen schweißgebadet aufwachte. Wo Cedric starb oder wo seine Mutter sich für ihn opferte oder... oder wo Sirius durch den Bogen fiel und einfach so verschwand ohne auch nur einen Ton von sich zu geben.

Dies hier war real. Es war so real gewesen, wie ein Augenblick nur sein konnte und beim Gedanken daran wie diese roten Augen ihn musterten, da wurde ihm bewusst wie unglaublich viel Glück er doch hatte. Glück das ihm das Leben gerettet hatte!

Sollte wirklich er derjenige sein der Voldemort besiegte?

Harry war sich da gar nicht mehr so sicher.

"Harry!" erklang es hinter ihm und noch während er sich umdrehte umschlangen ihn zwei kräftige Arme und er sah nur noch den roten Schopf Rons an seiner Brust.

"Ron!" japste Harry perplex und nach Atem ringend. "Du... du erdrückst mich!"

Augenblicklich ließ Ron ihn los, aber man konnte deutlich erkennen , dass er gewillt war Harry jeden Moment erneut um den Hals zu fallen oder zu erwürgen... Waseigentlich aufs selbe hinaus lief...

"Du... ich meine, also... na ja du... du! Oh man, Harry!" Ron stotterte völlig mit den Nerven am Ende vor sich hin. "Wir dachten würdest sterben! Natürlich haben wir versucht dich zu warnen aber das einzigste was wir machen konnten war es diese verdammten Eulen loszuschicken! Oh man, zu Hölle noch mal! Ich bin fast gestorben vor Angst um dich!"

Harry konnte beim Anblick, des vollkommen verstörten Rons, ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken.

"Ron," sagte er glucksend. "ich bin auch glücklich, dass ich noch lebe, weißt du." Harry knuffte Ron in die Seite.

"Woher habt ihr eigentlich von dem Angriff gewusst?" fragte Harry und begann nun sich umzuziehen. Ron schmiss sich auf das Bett.

"Von einem Todesser, aber..."

"Snape war es nicht, also wer sonst?" unterbrach ihn Harry und steckte seinen Kopf durch die Öffnung eines scheußlichen cremefarbenen Pullovers.

"Ja," Ron schüttelte nachdenklich seinen Kopf. " die unnütze Schlange hat nichts gewusst, - oder wenigstens hat er nichts gesagt. Wer weiß, was der in Schilde führt! Auf jeden Fall hat wohl einer dieser Todesser Dumbledore von dem Angriff gesteckt und der hat gemacht, was er konnte. Aber wir haben echt gedacht, dass wir dich verloren hätten..."

Harrys Augenbrauen wanderten nach oben. "Der scheint wohl jemand kein Interesse an meinem vorzeitigen Tod zu haben. Aber wo ist eigentlich Hermine?"

Rons Gesicht verdunkelte sich. "Nicht hier." grummelte er und Harry setzte ans andere Ende des Bettes.

"Und?"

"Wir hatten Streit."

"Hät ich jetzt ja nicht gedacht." meinte er nur sarkastisch. "Worüber?"

Ron massierte sich die Schläfen. "Scheinbar gibt es bei Muggeln ein paar ethische Richtlinien die wir Zauberer nicht haben."

Harry gluckste. Ethische Richtlinien? Das war harter Tobak, wenn jemand wie Ron so was sagte.

"Perc' wohnt wieder bei uns. Oliver übrigens auch." Harry verstand den Wink immer noch nicht. Dann fiel der Groschen.

"Percy ist doch nicht etwa mit Oliver zusammen, oder?"

Ron nickte. "Doch, was meinst du was für eine Überraschung das für uns war. Er war schließlich ne ganze Weile mit Penelope zusammen und dann kam auf einmal Oliver! Na ja, Hermine war auf jeden Fall richtig aus der Bahn und stammelte meinen Eltern irgendwas vor von wegen sie kenne gute Psychologen und dass sei bestimmt nur so eine Phase. Mom musste sie in ihr Zimmer bringen damit sie sich wieder beruhigte. Aber...,"

Er sah Harry eindringend an. „du glaubst das doch nicht auch, oder ?"

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein, ehrlich gesagt ist mir so was egal. Erzähl mir lieber von deinen Ferien."

Nachdem Ron sich erst einmal warm geredet hatte begann er kräftig zu Fluchen und zu Schimpfen.

Harry genoss seine Unterhaltung mit Ron. Der Rotschopf erzählte ihm die Neuigkeiten vom Orden und sie tauschten "Ferienerlebnisse" aus. Wie sich herausstellte, hatte Ron den größten Teil seiner Ferien mit Putzen verbringen müssen.

Ginny schien in eine depressiv-schweigsame Phase verfallen zu sein, Fred und Georges Scherzartikelladen lief prächtig, Bill streckte in einer Beziehung mit Fleur Delacour und Harry glaubte, dass Ron noch irgendetwas von einer Schwangerschaft erzählt hatte, doch da Ron scheinbar für die letzten Wochen niemanden zum Reden gehabt hatte und nun all seine aufgestaute Redewut loswerden wollte, dachte Harry das er sich bei Rons schnellem Gerede wohl nur verhört hatte.

Es zeugte von einer hervorragenden Zusammenarbeit und einer noch wesentlich größeren Überzeugungskraft, dass Ron bei Harry im tropfenden Kessel bleiben durfte.

Zu sagen Molly wäre besorgt und von der Idee nicht sonderlich begeistert gewesen war, wäre eiskalte eine Untertreibung gewesen. Da allerdings momentan derartig viele Esser im Hause Black verweilten, die gesamte Familie Weasley, Bill und Charly mit eingeschlossen, Fleur, Oliver, Hermine und natürliche Dutzende Ordensmitglieder die im Hause ein und aus gingen, ließ sie sich doch dazu überreden Ron in Harrys Obhut zu lassen.

Aus Freundschafts-Befestigungs-Gründen, wie Ron sagte, aus Kostengründen, wie Harry wusste, stieg Ron in Harrys Zimmer ab.Harry kümmerte sich nicht drum. Im Schlafsaal schliefen sie eh immer im selben Raum und wenn sie jetzt ein oder zwei Wochen früher damit anfingen war ihm gleich.

"Ron? Hast du eigentlich schon deine Schulbücher?" Ron zögerte einen Moment bevor er antworte.

"Doch schon, Mom hat mich gezwungen, aber ich begleite dich. Ich muss sowieso noch zu _Qualität für Quidditch_. Fred und George haben da irgendwas für bestellt. Frag mich nicht."

Harry packte seinen Geldbeutel und schwang sich aus dem Bett. "Dann lass uns mal gehen."

* * *

"Ich brauch... Entschuldigung... Entschuldigen sie bitte!" Harry versuchte jetzt schon seit einer viertel Stunde seine Bücher zu finden, doch die Buchhandlung war dermaßen mit Menschen gefüllt, dass Ron sogar lieber gleich draußen geblieben wäre. 

Irgendein, scheinbar sehr berühmter, Autor signierte heute wohl Bücher und nicht einmal beiLockhartwaren so viele Menschen hier.

Es gab ein Poltern und Krachen und ein Zauberer neben Harry fluchte: "Pass doch auf!" Der Schwarzhaarige drehte sich um und sah das zwei Meter weiter von ihm ein Junge mit einem vollkommen verwirrten Blick auf den Boden saß und einige Bücher um ihn herum verstreut lagen.

Zuerst erlitt Harry fast einen Schock als er den Jungen erblickte, denn dieser ähnelte Lord Voldemort auf eine so verblüffende Art und Weise, das man hätte denken können eine jüngere Vision vom dunklen Lord würde dort sitzen.

Doch dann schollt Harry sich einen Dummkopf und half dem Jungen hoch der sich sein anscheinend angeknackstes Handgelenk rieb.

Er war in simple schwarze Roben gekleidet an deren Saum, mit milchigweißschimmernden Fäden, ein Efeumuster eingestickt worden war. Sein hohlwangiges Gesicht wurde von schneeweißen Haaren umsäumt unter dessen Strähnen zwei kupferbraune hervorblitzten, die eindeutig einen Rotstich aufwiesen.

Man konnte sagen was man wollte, er war recht hübsch.

"Danke." murmelte der Junge und wischte sich fluchend den Staub von seiner Robe. Er lächelte Harry an und nahm ihm die Bücher ab die Harry für ihn aufgesammelt hatte. "Ganz schön voll hier."

Einfach einen lässigen Spruch ablassen und dann die weiter die Schulbücher suchen, dachte sich Harry nur. "Ja eh... Hehe..." Harry fühlte sich wie ein Vollidiot. Dieses Gestammel war nicht ganz das was er sagen wollte.

"Komm mit Harry!" sagte Ron neben ihm und packte ihn am Ärmeln während er ihn zur Kasse schliff. "Ich hab deine Bücher."

Harry starrte ihn an. "Wie?"

Ron ging weiterhin zielstrebig Richtung Kasse. "Familiengeheimnis."

Die grünen Augen Harrys wanderten dorthin zurück wo der Junge gestanden hatte, aber er war schon wieder weg. Allerdings hatte der Schwarzhaarige das ungute Gefühl das ihn jemand beobachten würde.

Tbc...

* * *

Oh man... -.- 

Ich bin fertig! Hab schon gar nicht mehr daran geglaubt das es endlich voran geht, aber scheinbar ist diese böse Schreibblockade weg.

Bitte seid gnädig, mein Schreibstil ist Dreck... Das kommt halt dabei heraus wenn eine Comedy Autorin versucht etwas ernsthaftes zu schreiben... Vielleicht sollte ich es beim nächsten mal das ganze etwas lockerer angehen...

Ja, um das klarzustellen, das wird wirklich (irgendwann mal) eine TomxHarry allerdings will ichs langsam angehen...

Harry: "Langsam angehen"? _spöttelnd_ Schleichend wäre der bessere Begriff.

Tom: _über Harrys Schulter aufs Skript guck, weiterblätter, weiterblätter,_ _weiterblätter_ Im Dezember! Tickst du noch ganz richtig!

Harry: Pff! _Auf Randbemerkung zeig_

Tom: _Harry das Skript aus der Hand reiß_ Was!

Leitstern: Hey! Gebt das her! _Skript an sich reiß_ Ja! Ich gehe es langsam an! Ich bin ein widerlicher Kontrollfreak und habe alles feinsäuberlich geplant! OK!

Harry: Geplant, aufgeschrieben und sortiert... Du hast ein ernsthaftes Problem...

Leitstern: NA UND!

Nun ja, wie oben schon erwähnt bräuchte ich wirklich einen Beta-Leser. in die Runde guck Kann ich hier jemanden von der Idee begeistern? Bitte? Irgendjemand?

Leitstern


	2. Chapter 2

**Titel**: Scheinheiligkeit

**Teil**: 2?

**Autor**: Leitstern

**e-mail**: Tom(Voldemort)/Harry

**Genre**: ...gute Frage... Romance, AU, noch was? Vielleicht ein bissl dark...

**Disclaimer**: Das übliche: Würde Harry Potter mir gehören, dann wäre Ginny sofort im zweiten Band gestorben und Tom wäre zurückgekehrt. -.-

**Warnung**: OOC. Ich hab keine Ahnung wann ich ins OOC abrutsche, also warn ich lieber mal vor, denn es WIRD OOC! Meiner Kommasetzung. Wenn die Paringangabe nicht genügt, dann sag ich hier noch mal ausdrücklich, dass dies hier eine Tom(Voldemort)/Harry FF ist und wer Probleme allgemein mit Slash oder speziell diesem Pairing hat, den bitte ich hiermit herzlichst nun auf den "zurück" Button zu drücken. Danke.

Inhalt: Harry flieht bei einem Angriff auf die Dursleys, im neuen Schuljahr lernt er Varden kennen, der nicht ist was er vorgibt zu sein und er wird gezwungen sein zu lernen wie man hinter Fassaden sieht. Dabei wird er merken, dass manche Menschen sich ändern können, andere nicht.

Die Zeit flog dahin wie nichts und kaum hatte man sich versehen, da war es auch schon der 1. September und Harry befand sich mitsamt seiner beiden besten Freunde Ron und Hermine auf dem Gleiß 9 ¾.

Die Sonne brannte ihnen auf die Nacken und auf dem Bahnhof herrschte ein fürchterliches Gedränge.

Purpurn schimmernd stieß der Hogwartsexpress grauen Rauch aus und von Zeit zu Zeit ließ der Zugführer ein Tuten und die Nachricht, dass es noch ein wenig dauern wird bis der Zug losfahren kann, hören.

Hedwig ließ aus ihrem Käfig ein geplagtes Wimmern hören, als Harry ihr Käfig aus den Händen glitt und dieser scheppernd zu Boden fiel. Für einen kurzen Moment, Harry war sich noch nicht einmal sicher ob er es sich nicht eingebildet hatte, dachte er er hätte einen weißen Haarschopf gesehen, aber als der Schwarzhaarige ein zweites mal hinsah, erkannte er nur Draco Malfoy der ausnahmsweise mal nicht von Crabbe und Goyle gesäumt, auf sie zuschritt.

Die Massen teilten sich als ob er eine Veela wäre und Harry drehte sich abrupt um. Wenn es etwas gab auf das er jetzt verzichten konnte, dann war es dieser eingebildete Schönling!

"Ich guck mal ob ich jemanden finde, der mir sagen kann wie lange das hier noch dauern wird." sagte er knapp und stürmte kurzerhand in den Zug.

Überraschenderweise stellte sich heraus, dass im Zug wirklich Menschen waren. Allerdings ignorierten die Harry komplett und ließen nur ihre Zauberstäbe über die Wände gleiten wobei gelbe Funken aus den Spitzen stoben.

Und dann sah er es wieder. Ein weißes Schimmern!

Harry meinte zwar dass er jetzt endgültig wahnsinnig geworden war, aber er war sich sicher dass es ein weißer Haarschopf gewesen war, der den Waggon verlassen hatte.

Mit schnellen Schritten folgte Harry seiner Halluzination und wuchtete die Tür zum nächsten Waggon auf, wo gerade in diesem Moment am Ende des Ganges die Tür eines Abteils zufiel.

Nun war sich Harry sicher, dass er sich das nicht einbildet hatte. Ohne weiter drüber nachzudenken öffnete Harry die Tür des Abteils und starrte mit offensichtlich überraschter Miene in das Abteil.

Es war leer.

Harry wusste nicht wie lange er da gestanden und in das leere Abteil gestarrt hatte. Erst als sich eine Hand auf Harrys Schulter niederließ und eine, ihm unglücklicherweise wohlbekannte, Person "Potter!" zuschnarrte, ließ er seinen Blick von ihm ab.

"Potter, ich muss mit dir reden." erklärte Draco trocken und drängte Harry unbeirrt ins Abteil.

"Ich aber nicht mit dir." stellte Harry ebenso monoton fest und versuchte an Draco vorbeizukommen. Draco packte ihn kurzerhand an der Schulter und rammte ihn gegen die Wand.

"Ich sagte, " zischte er wütend. "das ich mit dir reden muss!"

Harry war sich nicht im Klaren darüber was Draco wollte, aber es war ihm eigentlich auch egal. Dieser elende Snob sollte gefälligst verschwinden!

Die grauen Augen durchbohrten Harry förmlich und er begann sich mehr und mehr unwohl in seiner Haut zu fühlen. Unter der Kontrolle seines Rivalen zu stehen gehörte schließlich nicht zu den Dingen die Harry vorzog zu erleiden.

Es war der schönste Schlag, den Harry seit einer ganzen Weile gesehen hatte. Sauber, präzise und direkt aufs Auge. Während Draco noch den Mund geöffnet hatte um fortzufahren, wurde die Abteiltür aufgerissen und ein wütender Ron stürmte hinein und verpasste Draco einen Hieb der sich gewaschen hatte.

Hinter ihm kam auch Hermine zum Vorschein der Schlangen aus dem Kopf wuchsen und ihr Zauberstab zitterte in ihrer Hand. Sie sah noch wütender aus als Ron.

Was auch immer Draco ihm sagen wollte, erfuhr Harry an diesem Tag nicht mehr, denn der Blonde wurde auf eine ziemlich brutale Art und Weise von Hermine aus dem Abteil geflucht.

"Dieses elende Frettchen!" fluchte Hermine während sie ihre Haare wieder zurückverwandelte und Ron neben ihr das Gepäck verstaute.

"Er hat unbedingt mit dir reden wollen und hat mir diesen Fluch verpasst, als er an uns vorbei kommen wollte."

"Eigentlich wollt der Trottel ja mich treffen." grummelte Ron und ließ sich in den Sitz gegenüber von Hermine fallen.

"Zieln müsst man könn."

"Weißt du eigentlich wie seltsam das aussah?" fragte Hermine nachdem sie ihre Haare wieder gebändigt hatte.

"Als würde er mich töten wollen?"

"Nein! Als wollte er dich küssen!" Harry prustete los als er das hörte, aber Hermine verteidigte ihre Position starrköpfig, während Ron nur die Augen verdrehte. Harry sah aus dem Zugfenster und schloss seine Augen.

Sein Kopf dröhnte unheilvoll und am liebsten würde er schlafen. Unter Hermines Schimpfen über Malfoy und dem sanften Rauschen des fahrenden Zuges, glitt Harry ins Reich der Träume. Nicht ahnend, dass dieser Tag noch viel mehr zu bieten haben würde.

Leider mehr Schlechtes als Gutes...

Nicht das Quietschen des bremsenden Zuges oder die Stimmen von Harrys Freunden war es, das ihn weckte, sondern Wind, sehr starker Wind um es genau zu nehmen.

Zuerst dachte er, er würde noch schlafen und träumen dass er auf seinem Feuerblitz durch die Nacht jagte, doch dann erkannte er, dass das Fenster offen stand. In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles und Harry war sich sicher, dass er ein verschwommenes Licht im Gang sehen konnte.

Es war nicht sonderlich stark oder auffallend, es war halt einfach nur da. Harry stand mit wackeligen Beinen auf und sah sich im Abteil um. Ron und Hermine schliefen fest in ihren Sitzen und Neville, Luna und Ginny, die sie scheinbar besucht hatten, saßen wie leblose Puppen zusammengesunken auf dem Boden.

Wirre Farben und Gerüche vernebelten Harrys Kopf, als er den Gang betrat und sich nach dem Licht umsah. Wie sich herausstellte, kam das Leuchten von den Wänden und während der Schwarzhaarige mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck des Entzückens über die leuchtenden Wände strich, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er eine Stimme hörte, die einen Zauberspruch vor sich hinsummte.

Vielleicht bildete er es sich auch nur wieder ein, Harry vertraute sich in diesem Sinne nicht mehr sonderlich viel, trotzdem ging er stur in die Richtung aus der die Stimme kam.

Der Singsang wurde lauter und je lauter es wurde, desto verschwommener wurde seine Sicht, sodass er beinahe an der Quelle seiner Müdigkeit vorbeilief.

"Kompliment Potter. Ich hätte es nicht für möglich gehalten, dass du so starker Magie etwas entgegen zu setzten hättest." summte jemand süßlich in Harrys Ohr und eine eiskalte Hand strich flüchtig über Harrys Hals.

"Du ahnst nicht wie gerne ich dich jetzt töten würde. Dennoch, deine Zeit ist jetzt noch nicht gekommen. Und das einzige was ich jetzt noch tun kann ist dich etwas Wichtiges zu fragen. Magst du fliegen, Potter?"

Harry begann zu zittern und Panik kroch in ihm hoch. Er konnte sich nicht bewegen. Er war schutzlos und das einzige, was sein schwacher Körper tun konnte, war zu nicken bevor er aus dem fahrenden Zug gestoßen wurde.

Durch seine Benommenheit hatte er nicht einmal wahrgenommen, dass er an der Zugtür stand. Doch sobald er den Zug verlassen und die Farben und Düfte hinter sich gelassen hatte, verschärfte sich sein Geist sofort und der Zauberspruch verließ seinen Mund, bevor er auch nur weiter drüber nachdenken konnte.

"Accio Feuerblitz!" schall es durch die Luft und keine Sekunde zu spät erreichte der Besen ihn. Harry krallte sich noch mit einer Hand am Stiel fest, bevor er den Boden berührte.

Ein furchtbar knackendes Geräusch verriet ihm, dass er sich soeben den Arm ausgekugelt hatte und bevor der Schmerz ihn ganz übermannen konnte, schwang er sich auf seinen Besen. Sein Atem war stockend und als er sich wieder gefangen hatte, da erkannte er dass der Hogwartsexpress bereits außer Sichtweite war, stattdessen erkannte er aber das Schloss selber in einiger Entfernung.

Harry entschied sich das es das Beste war, wenn er sich direkt auf den Weg dorthin machen würde.

Wie genau Harry es überhaupt so weit geschafft hatte wusste er nicht mehr. Ihm war nur klar dass der Schmerz immer stärker wurde und das er sich wohl nicht mehr lange auf dem Besen halten konnte.

Das Wasser des großen Sees lag tiefschwarz und bedrohlich unter ihm.

Es schien Harry als ob der See wachsen würde, ganz so als ob die Wasseroberfläche immer mehr anstieg. Erst als er ein Klatschen hörte und das Wasser sich eiskalt durch seine Klamotten sog wurde ihm bewusst, dass er in den See gefallen war.

Ob es Glück oder sein momentan sehr schwacher Selbsterhaltungsdrang war der ihn wieder an die Wasseroberfläche trieb, wusste Harry nicht, denn eigentlich war ihm das auch egal, aber was Harry sehr genau wusste, dass war, dass etwas Rotglühendes seine Hand streifte und eine fremde Stimme in sein Ohr wisperte: "Find mich, dann helf ich."

Und es war definitiv weder die Stimme aus dem Zug, noch von sonst irgendjemanden den er kannte. Sie war markant, männlich und sprach mit einem Akzent, den Harry nie zuvor gehört hatte.

"Harry?" fragte jemand neben ihm. Harry sah nach oben und erkannte, dass ein junger Mann sich über ihn gebeugt hatte. Der andere half Harry hoch und guckte ihn sorgenvoll an.

Harry brauchte einen Moment bevor ihm bewusst wurde, dass es Viktor Krum war, den er das letzte mal vor zwei Jahren im Trimagischen Turnier gesehen hatte. "Krum?" keuchte er entkräftet.

"Spar dir deine Energie und halte den Mund." meinte der Dunkelhaarige ruhig und stütze ihn. "Dumbledore lässt schon nach dir suchen. Du warst schließlich nicht im Zug." Harry war milde verblüfft. So viel hatte er den anderen eigentlich noch nie reden hören.

"Ich bring dich besser zum Krankenflügel." sagte Krum nur noch. Harry fühlte wie seine Beine bei jedem Schritt schmerzten, doch er ließ sich nichts anmerken. Er hatte schon schlimmeres erlebt und sein immer noch ausgekugelter Arm, gehörte definitiv dazu.

In der großen Halle herrschte das übliche Drama. An den verschiedenen Haustischen plapperten die Schüler durcheinander und erzählten sich davon, wie sie ihre Ferien verbracht hatten.

Am Gryffindortisch saßen zwei besorgte Schüler mit den Namen Ronald Weasley und Hermine Granger, die Ausschau nach dem letzten Mitglied aus ihrem eigentlichen Trios hielten.

"Wo ist nur Harry?" fragte Hermine nachdenklich, während sie sich etwas von dem Fisch auftat. Ron neben ihr zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Weift du waf? Ich denke der ischt irgendwo." murmelte Ron ihr mit vollem Mund zu.

Hermine sah ihn angewidert an, schickte ihm einem Ach-ne-echt?-Blick und stach nachdenklich in ihren Fisch. "Meinst du er hat Ärger?" Erneut zuckte Ron nur mit den Schultern und füllte sich dabei etwas von dem Schokopudding in eine Schüssel.

Außer ihnen schien niemand das Fehlen von Harry zu bemerken. Vielleicht glaubten sie aber auch nur das, was der Tagesprophet geschrieben hatte und nach dessen Aussage, Harry nun in der geschlossenen Abteilung von St. Mungos steckte.

Gewiss, seine Klassenkameraden würden es besser wissen, aber was der Rest der Schule dachte, da war sich zumindest Hermine sicher, wollte sie überhaupt nicht wissen.

Sie sah auf ihren Teller und versuchte ihren Sorgen Einhalt zu gebieten. Es brachte nichts darüber nachzudenken, wo sie momentan ohnehin nicht in der Lage war etwas zu tun.

"Mister Krum!" schrie Madam Pomfreyentsetzt auf und eilte zu dem Bulgaren. "Ich habe sie frühestens morgen Abend erwartet! Gibt es Probleme mit ihrem Arm?"

Bevor sie sich seinen Arm schnappen und einer genaueren Untersuchung unterziehen konnte, zog Krum Harry auch schon in das Sichtfeld von der Krankenschwester.

"Das ist ihr Patient." klärte er sie auf und Harry wurde sofort von ihr zu einem der Krankenbetten befördert.

"Sie haben wirklich keine Probleme?" erkundigte sie sich mit misstrauischer Miene und beäugte ihn kritisch. Krum schüttelte nur seinen Kopf und machte Anstalten zu gehen. Er war gerade bei der Tür, als Madam Pomfrey ihm noch nachrief, er solle ja etwas essen.

Nachdem Krum den Krankenflügel verlassen und die Tür ins Schloss gefallen war, drehte sie sich wieder zu Harry um und musterte seinen lädierten Arm.

"Vielleicht sollten wir ihn so lassen," meinte sie ernsthaft. "dann können sie sich wenigstens nicht mehr beim Quidditch verletzten. Bitte setzten sie sich anständig hin. Für einen ausgekugelten Arm gibt es leider nur die altbewährte Methode." Später war Harry fest davon überzeugt, dass das auskugeln weniger schmerzhaft war, als das einkugeln.

Er saß auf dem Bett und starrte in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, wo einige Vorhänge ihm den Blick auf die Betten dahinter verwehrten. Fragen was dahinter war, wollte er lieber erst gar nicht, Madam Pomfrey schien sowieso wütend zu sein, weil Harry nicht "auf sich aufpassen" konnte.

Fragen, wie zur Hölle der Junge es diesmal geschafft hatte sich wieder zu verletzen, stellte sie erst gar nicht und Harry war darüber irgendwie dankbar. Er war sich noch immer nicht sicher, ob er mittlerweile nicht wirklich durchgedreht war und sich selbst aus dem Zug gestürzt hatte.

"Ich lasse ihnen etwas zu Essen bringen und danach sollten sie sich hinlegen. Sie sehen noch nicht sonderlich fit aus." sagte sie diesmal etwas sanfter.

Harry nickte. Er fühlte sich vollkommen ausgelaugt.

In einem Wald, nicht weit entfernt von Hogwarts, standen vier Todesser, die Ausschau nach ihrem Ziel hielten. Es war kalt und dunkel und keiner von ihnen hatte sich für diesen Auftrag freiwillig gemeldet. Viel mehr war es so, dass dies ihre Bestrafung für ihr Fehlverhalten bei anderen Aufträgen war.

Dies war nichts wofür es Ruhm bei den anderen Todessern oder Verachtung von der "weißen" Welt gab. Absolute Geheimhaltung galt hierbei und selbst wenn sie wollten, konnten sie niemanden davon erzählen, dafür hatte Voldemort gesorgt.

"Ich verstehe eh nicht, warum hier so ein großes Geheimnis drum gemacht wird." fluchte Rodolphus und zog an seiner Zigarette.

Lucius neben ihm sparte sich, wohlwissend dass es keinen Sinn machen würde Rodolphus in dieser Sache zu erläutern, dass es sich nicht umsonst um eine Strafe hielt, eine Antwort. Schließlich hatte er nicht für nichts den Ruf, der intelligenteste der Todesser zu sein. Selbstverständlich kam er nicht an Voldemort persönlich heran, aber das taten die wenigsten.

Die anderen beiden Todesser, Crabbe und Macnair, stimmten in Rodolphus Fluchen ein und Lucius seufzte genervt. Sein Blick fiel auf den Grund warum sie hier waren und ein eisiger Schauer überfiel ihn.

Einige Meter von den anderen Todessern entfernt, saß ein weißhaariger Junge auf einem umgefallenen Baum und brannte mit der Spitze seines Zauberstabs Löcher in den Stamm. Von Zeit zu Zeit schaute er nach oben, um zu sehen ob seine "Garde" Mist baute, und fing Lucius Blick auf.

"Was?" zischte er schlecht gelaunt und zog seinen Zauberstab wieder von dem Stamm weg.

Lucius schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Es ist nichts." Der Junge taxierte ihn mit seinen rotbraunen Augen, woraufhin Lucius sich wieder zu den anderen Todessern drehte.

Es war ihre Aufgabe den Jungen in Hogwarts einzuschleusen und dafür warteten sie nun auf etwas Bestimmtes. Lucius wusste, im Gegensatz zu den anderen, dass dieser Junge nicht irgendein junger Todesser war der besonders viel von Lord Voldemorts Vertrauen besaß, sondern das es sich dabei um den dunklen Lord persönlich handelte.

Denn im Gegensatz zu seinen Mit-Todessern, glaubte Lucius nicht jedem Gerücht das in Todesserkreisen so umging. Jenes, wonach der Junge Voldemorts Bettgefährte sein sollte, fand der Blonde am besten.

Der Junge hatte dem Gerücht sogar zugestimmt. "Ja, ich schlafe im selben Bett wie Lord Voldemort. Und?" hatte er nur kaltschnäuzig gemeint und das Weltbild der meisten Todesser zerschmettert.

Schließlich galt Lord Voldemort als das asexuellste Wesen auf dieser ganzen weiten Welt.

"Sie kommen." meinte Rodolphus und packte seinen Zauberstab um einen Fluch abzufeuern. Über ihnen flogen dreizehn Besen mit vierzehn Personen über den Wald hinweg.

"Nein." zischte der Junge, der sich nun von dem Stamm erhoben hatte. "Das ist nur ein Schattenzauber." Die Todesser sahen ihn hasserfüllt an, doch taten sie nichts. Sie unterstanden dem Frischling und Befehlsverweigerung würde zum sofortigen Tod führen.

Wenige Minuten später zischte dieselbe Formation über sie hinweg und diesmal sagte der Junge nichts.

Während die anderen Todesser ihre Arbeit taten und die Zauberer vom Himmel holten, hielt der Weißhaarige sich abseits und schaute ihnen zu.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis die Todesser die Gruppe überwältigt und zusammen gedrängt hatten. Niemand durfte sterben, das war der ausdrückliche Befehl ihres Lords gewesen und diesmal hielten sie sich dran. Die letzte Runde Crucio war ihnen noch höchst lebendig in Erinnerung geblieben.

"Das reicht!" rief der Junge und gesellte sich zu den ihm Untergebenen. Abschätzend ließ er seinen Blick über die Zauberer gleiten.

Sie waren alle sehr jung und verängstig, bis auf eine Hexe die von Crabbe zu Boden gedrückt wurde und ihn mit hasserfüllten Augen wütend beschimpfte. Er verstand nicht was sie sagte, dafür redete sie zu schnell, als dass seine Deutschkenntnisse da mitkommen könnten, doch war er sich sicher, dass es weniger höflich war.

"Du! Komm mit." sagte er trocken und packte einen der Jungen am Arm und zog ihn hinter sich her. "Verändert ihre Gedächtnisse wie angewiesen und du," er drehte sich wieder dem Jungen zu. "**Avada Kedavra**"

Dunkelheit umgab ihn und die Kälte des Wassers ließ ihn zittern. Er schrie und schrie, so laut er nur konnte, doch niemand hörte ihn. Die Panik stieg in ihm hoch, denn die Wände schienen immer näher zu kommen.

Er hielt sein Gesicht in die Höhe wo es einen schmalen streifen ohne Wasser gab und seine Fingernägel krallten sich in die hölzerne Oberfläche, die ihm den Ausgang versperrte und kratzten so verzweifelt daran, dass seine Fingerkuppen bereits bluteten.

Tränen rannen über seine Wange und seine Stimme war schon fast heiser vom Schreien, doch gab er nicht auf und krächzte weiterhin verzweifelt. "Lasst mich raus! Bitte, bitte lasst mich raus!" heulte er hilflos und schlug gegen den Deckel.

Draußen hörte er Kinder lachen.

Er schrie und schrie und schrie, doch das Lachen wurde nur lauter...

Harry wachte schweißgebadet auf und sah sich um. Er war im Krankenflügel.

Es war kühl, aber nicht kalt, und das einzige was hier nass war, das war das Wasser im Krug neben seinem Bett.

Ein Traum, es war nur ein Alptraum gewesen stellte er erleichtert fest und ließ sich wieder in die Kissen sinken. Er hatte noch nie davon geträumt zu ertrinken. Normalerweise starben andere in seinen Träumen und diese starke Panik vor geschlossenen Räumen hatte er auch noch nie gefühlt.

Stöhnend stand Harry auf und beschloss, dass ein bisschen frische Luft genau das war, was er jetzt brauchte. Mit immer noch schmerzenden Gliedern näherte er sich dem Fenster und sah hinaus.

Unten vor dem Schloss sah er eine Gruppe mit ihren Besen landen und plötzlich breitete sich ein Gefühl in ihm aus, das er zum letzten mal gespürt hatte, als er sich im Zug der Quelle des Gesanges näherte.

Er wusste, dass diese Personen, die dort unten waren, etwas mit seinem unfreiwilligen Bad im großen See zu tun hatten. Ohne weiter drüber nachzudenken ließ Harry seinen Umhang und Schuhe liegen und stürzte herunter.

Durch Krankenflügel und die Gänge hinunter in die Eingangshalle, wo er sich einem verschlossenen Tor gegenüber sah.

Doch wenn es eines gab das Harry in seinen fünf Jahren in Hogwarts mit Sicherheit gelernt hatte, dann war es, dass es immer mehr Wege als den einen bekannten gab.

Der Halbmond schien hell und versetzte das Gelände von Hogwarts in ein angenehmes Licht.

Harrys Atem ging schwer und er ging näher zu der Gruppe, die vor ein paar Minuten erst gelandet war. Sie bestand aus Jugendlichen, die allesamt in moosgrüne Roben gekleidet waren und einen äußerst erschöpften Eindruck machten und einer älteren Hexe mit angegrautem braunem Haar, die eine Unterhaltung mit Dumbledore führte, welchen Harry gerade eben erst bemerkt hatte.

"Es gab wirklich keine Probleme, Dumbledore, meine Schüler sind nur von dem langen Flug erschöpft." beteuerte die Hexe und zeigte auf ihre Schüler, die bestätigend nickten.

Dumbledore lächelte und nickte. "Ich schätze da muss auch ich ihnen zustimmen. Unser lieber Harry wird ihre Schüler hoch in unseren Krankenflügel bringen. Madam Pomfrey weiß schon Bescheid." erklärte er, ohne sich umzudrehen.

Nun sahen sich die Schüler um und Harry spürte wie sein Gesicht heiß wurde, er hatte nicht vorgehabt zuzulassen das Dumbledore ihn entdeckte.

"Was steht ihr hier noch so rum?" herrschte die Hexe ihre Schüler an. "Geht schon zu dem Jungen und folgt ihm. Tut nicht so, als ob ihr nicht verstanden hättet was Professor Dumbledore gesagt hat! Husch!"

Ihre Schüler sahen sich an und gingen murrend zu dem Schwarzhaarigen der sie verblüfft anstarrte.

"Was ist?" motzte einer der Jungen nachdem Harry sich immer noch nicht in Bewegung setzte. "Müssen wir dich aufziehen damit du uns hinführst, oder was?" Ein Mädchen neben ihm kicherte: "Sei doch nicht so gemein, Varden!" Varden warf ihr einen kühlen Blick zu, während sie sich bei ihm einklinkte und ihn mit einem verliebten Blick musterte.

"Ich tu was ich will, Maritta." Maritta zog eine Schnute und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Der Blick den Varden ihr daraufhin schickte war hasserfüllt, doch sie kümmerte sich nicht drum.

Es war Harry nicht möglich seinen Blick von ihm zu wenden, selbst als er sich auf den Weg Richtung Krankenflügel machte. Stumm ging er neben ihm und betrachtete das hohlwangige Gesicht, die schneeweißen Haare und die rotbraunen Augen, die er vor zwei Wochen das letzte Mal so deutlich vor ihm gesehen hatte.

Irgendetwas war seltsam an ihm.

_Wah! x.X Ich dachte noch ich drehe durch! In der Mitte des Kapitels ging plötzlich gar nix mehr und dann hatte ich es irgendwie auch noch geschafft zu vergessen dort Gefühle einzubauen! Am Ende musste ich deshalb fast alles noch mal schreiben._

_durchatmet Ok. Jetzt ist aber wieder alles gut. Ich hab Harry endlich nach Hogwarts bekommen und konnte Varden reinschmeißen._

_Harry: Was sollte die ganze Zug-See Aktion?_

_Leitstern: Das kommt später raus._

_Harry: Weißt dus überhaupt schon?_

_Tom: mit dem Skript in der einen und einem Becher Kaffee in der andern Hand Ja, und es ist erstaunlich simpel._

_Harry: Ja? _

_Leitstern: Verdammt! Ihr sollt mir nicht immer mein Skript klauen!_

_Ok vielen Dank für die lieben Kommentare! smile Ich will versuchen regelmäßig am Sonntag das nächste Kapitel rauszustellen, aber da ich jetzt drei Wochen Praktikum habe... _

_Ach wir werden ja sehen wie ich's hinkriege. Ich habe jetzt übrigens einen Beta! Danke, Kriska! (Nur mal so nebenbei.)_

_Leitstern_


	3. Chapter 3

Titel: Scheinheiligkeit

Teil: 3?

Autor: Leitstern

Pairings: Tom(Voldemort)/Harry

Genre: ...gute Frage... Romance, AU, noch was? Vielleicht ein bissl dark... 

Disclaimer: Das übliche: Würde Harry Potter mir gehören, dann wäre Ginny sofort im zweiten Band gestorben und Tom wäre zurückgekehrt. -.-

Warnung: OOC. Ich hab keine Ahnung wann ich ins OOC abrutsche, also warn ich lieber mal vor, denn es WIRD OOC! Meiner Kommasetzung. Wenn die Paringangabe nicht genügt, dann sag ich hier noch mal ausdrücklich, dass dies hier eine Tom(Voldemort)/Harry FF ist und wer Probleme allgemein mit Slash oder speziell diesem Pairing hat, den bitte ich hiermit herzlichst nun auf den "zurück" Button zu drücken. Danke.

Inhalt: Harry flieht bei einem Angriff auf die Dursleys, im neuen Schuljahr lernt er Varden kennen, der nicht ist was er vorgibt zu sein und er wird gezwungen sein zu lernen wie man hinter Fassaden sieht. Dabei wird er merken, dass manche Menschen sich ändern können, andere nicht.

Eine ungewöhnliche Stille lag über der großen Halle als Harry sie betrat, doch wenn man einen Blick auf die Uhr warf, dann wurde einem bewusst woher diese Stille rührte.

Es war erst halb sechs Uhr am Morgen.

Harry hielt sich einen Krug mit kaltem Wasser an die schmerzende Stirn und verfluchte im Stillen sein Leben. Mitten in der Nacht hatte seine Narbe wieder angefangen zu brennen und selbst wenn er diesmal von fürchterlichen Alpträumen verschont blieb, hielten sie ihn vom Schlafen ab.

Vielleicht lag es gerade daran, dass es ihn so beunruhigte.

Während seiner Ferien raubten ihm oft die entsetzlichsten Visionen von Voldemorts Plänen fast den Verstand, doch wusste er da, was ihm bevorstand. Unwissendheit, so wurde Harry klar, war schlimmer als alles andere.

"Guten Morgen." säuselte eine träge Stimme neben Harry und der Schwarzhaarige sah auf, um zu erkennen wer ihn bei seinem Bad im Selbstmitleid störte.

In einem blau-gelb gestreiften Umhang stand Luna Lovegood vor ihm. Die rechte Hand hielt sie fest um etwas verschlossen was wie ein doppelseitiger Pinsel aussah und um ihren Kopf schwirrten ein gutes Dutzend kleiner, grüner Metallkugeln im Kreis. Schmutzig blondes Haar stand wirr vom Kopf ab und sah aus, als hätte sie es noch nicht gekämmt. Was, wenn Harry so drüber nachdachte, wohl auch der Fall war.

"Squalbles." summte sie in ihrer ruhigen Singsang Stimme und ließ sich auf dem Platz neben Harry nieder.

"Was?" fragte Harry verblüfft, allerdings war er sich nicht sicher, ob er es überhaupt wissen wollte.

"Squalbles." wiederholte Luna gelassen und deutete auf die im Kreise schwirrenden Kugeln. "Sie verscheuchen Lamnks und böse Träume." Für einen Moment lag die Frage nach den "Lamnks" auf Harrys Zunge, aber Luna fuhr schon fort.

"Sie leben in Haaren und fressen unsere schönen Träume." Nach einem verklärten Blick auf Harry fügte sie hinzu: "Du brauchst auch ein paar Squalbles."

Gerade als Lunas Stimme erstarb fielen ihr einige der kleinen Kugeln auf den Kopf und kullerten auf den Boden wo Luna ihnen hinterher sah. Mit einem zischenden Geräusch schrumpften sie zusammen und stießen ein gräuliches Gas aus.

Mit überzeugten Tonfall meinte Luna nur noch verträumt: "Siehst du? Sie haben die Lamnks gefressen und das ist der Rest von ihnen." bevor sie sich wieder erhob, reichte sie Harry eine handvoll Squalbles.

Mit sanft hin und her wogenden Umhang verließ sie den Schwarzhaarigen und er sah in seine Hand mit den kleinen Kugeln. Kopfschüttelnd steckte er sie weg.

_Squalbles_, dachte er spottend, _und Schweine können fliegen..._

Etwas Gutes hatte Lunas Besuch Harry schließlich doch gebracht; seine Kopfschmerzen konnte er für einen kurzen Moment vergessen.

Nach ein paar Stunden begann die große Halle sich mit leben zu füllen. Und unter den Hereinkommenden waren auch zwei Harry nicht völlig unbekannte Personen.

"Harry!" schrie Hermine auf und stürmte auf Harry zu um ihn herzlich zu umarmen. "Wo warst du! Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht!"

Sie ließ ihn los und sah ihn anklagend an. Harry lächelte schief.

"Bin in den See gefallen."

Die Fassungslosigkeit auf ihren Gesichtern war herrlich zu betrachten, stellte Harry schmunzelnd fest. Von Beiden bekam er einen Blick zugesandt der deutlich vermittelte "Guter Witz."

Doch Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Wenn ihr noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit wollt, dann müsst ihr schon laut sagen, dass ich verrückt bin." äußerte er ausdruckslos, denn der größte Teil der großen Halle beobachtete die drei nun argwöhnisch.

Ron und Hermine ließen sich stumm auf ihren Plätzen nieder.

"Einen herrlichen guten Abend meine Lieben! Zum zweiten mal innerhalb einer so kurzen Zeitspanne muss ich euch schon wieder mit einer Rede plagen." sagte Dumbledore nachdem er sich die Aufmerksamkeit der großen Halle verschafft hatte.

"Wie ich gestern bereits erwähnte, gibt es im Kollegium zwei Neubesetzungen. Professor Immergrün wird für dieses Jahr den Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Unterricht übernehmen."

Die Schüler in der großen Halle spendeten ihr höflichen Applaus, bis Dumbledore fortfuhr.

"Ihre Schüler, "er deutete auf eine Gruppe von Schülern die sich bis jetzt am Tor gehalten hatten. "werden dieses Jahr über mit euch lernen. Professor?"

Die braunhaarige Hexe hatte sich erhoben und schickte ihren Schülern einen strengen Blick.

"Tut nicht so dumm, Husch!" herrschte sie ihre Schüler an.

Die Jungendlichen lösten sich von ihrer Starre und ordneten sich bei den Haustischen ein. Harrys Blick fiel auf Varden, welcher zielsicher auf den Tisch der Slytherins zusteuerte, gefolgt von dem schwarzhaarigen Mädchen, das ihn in dieser Nacht (bzw. Morgen) noch geküsst hatte.

Ein seltsames Gefühl aus Übelkeit, Besorgnis und Enttäuschung machte sich in Harry breit, als er den Weißhaarigen Platz nehmen sah.

"Nachdem dies geklärt ist, möchte ich euch Mister Krum vorstellen, der sich bereiterklärt hat, die Aufgaben von Madam Hooch für dieses Jahr zu übernehmen."

Ron verschluckte sich an seinem Bissen und sein Kopf schnellte so schnell in Richtung Lehrertisch, dass Harry befürchtete, dass er ihm abfallen würde.

Am Lehrertisch saß Krum, der einen ziemlich geschafften Eindruck machte, wie Harry fand. Heute hatte er seinen normalen roten Umhang gegen einen simplen schwarzen eingetauscht und lies sich seine Haare locker ins Gesicht fallen, was ihm ein noch verschlafeneres Äußeres verpasste.

Es schien als ob er nicht registriert hätte, dass Dumbledores Worte an ihn gerichtet waren, denn Krum ließ seinen Blick auf seinem Teller ruhen. Doch Professor Dumbledore machte nicht den Eindruck, als wenn ihn Krums Reaktion überraschen würde.

Während Ron ununterbrochen zu Krum starrte und Hermine Professor Dumbledore weiter zuhörte, schaute Harry wieder zum Slytherintisch.

Varden schien eine recht langweilige Unterhaltung mit einem Slytherin Jungen zu führen und trommelte mit den Fingern auf dem Tisch.

Nachdem er Harrys Blick bemerkte zwinkerte er dem Gryffindor zu, ohne weiter dem Gerede des Jungen neben ihm zuzuhören. Rasch guckte Harry wieder weg und fuhr sich mit der Hand über seine Narbe.

Sie hatte geschmerzt, nur ganz kurz, aber zu deutlich um es zu ignorieren.

"Harry. Hier ist dein Stundenplan." sagte Hermine fröhlich und wedelte mit ihm vor Harrys Nase. Verwirrt schob Harry die Gedanken an seine Narbe beiseite und nahm den Plan.

Erst die Doppelstunde Wahrsagen mit den Ravenclaws, dann Doppelstunde Zaubertränke mit den Slytherins und dann auch noch eine Doppelstunde Verwandlung, das konnte ja heiter werden.

"Du hast ja auch so nen seltsamen Plan." stellte Ron fest, als er sich Harrys Stundenplan gegriffen und mit seinem eigenen verglichen hatte.

"Nur Doppelstunden und jeden Tag bis auf Donnerstag Kräuterkunde. Denen geht's wohl nicht mehr ganz gut!" schnaubte er empört und gab Harry während sie die große Halle verließen sein Eigentum zurück.

Harry nickte nur, doch im Stillen war es ihm eigentlich egal, denn nur Doppelstunden zu haben bedeutete, dass er Snape nur zweimal die Woche ertragen musste. Wer würde da schon protestieren? Zwar war ihm nicht ganz wohl bei dem Gedanken sich täglich von irgendwelchen magischen Pflanzen verletzten zu lassen, aber dies war wohl der Preis für fünf Snape-freie Tage.

"Warte mal kurz!" rief eine Stimme Harry hinterher als dieser gerade an einem äußerst schmuddelig gemalten Porträt vorbeilief, auf dem eine alte Hexe mit Buckel und Warzen gerade einem dickbäuchigen Mönch eine Predigt über die korrekte Verwendung eines Verwandlungszaubers hielt.

Harry, der Ron erwartete, wollte seinen besten Freund gerade Fragen, wo er denn so lange gesteckt hätte, als er erkannte, dass es sich bei dem Jungen nicht um Ron sondern um den weißhaarigen Varden handelte.

"Du hast doch auch Wahrsagen, oder?" fragte er und schenkte Harry ein Lächeln.

Harry betrachtete ihn kurz bevor er weiter zu Trelawneys Klassenraum ging.

"Stimmt, allerdings haben die Slytherins kein Wahrsagen."

"Ich bin ja auch kein Slytherin." meinte Varden nur und schloss sich Harry an.

"Und warum sitzt du dann bei den Schlangen?"

"Weil ich mich dahin gesetzt habe." sagte Varden in einem Tonfall, als wäre dies doch wohl eine absolut logische Erklärung.

Die beiden Jungen gingen schweigend nebeneinander her und sie schienen nicht wirklich zu wissen was sie sagen konnten. Die Falltür war bereits offen als sie ankamen und man konnte die rauchige Luft schon unten wahrnehmen.

Sie stiegen die silberne Leiter zum Klassenzimmer hoch und ließen sich an einem der Tische nieder, die dem Fenster am nächsten waren.

Im Klassenraum saßen bereits ein paar Schüler, Lavender und Parvati standen bei Professor Trelawney und unterhielten sie aufgeregt mit ihr, Neville saß in einem Sessel in ihrer Nähe wobei er seine Tasche durchsuchte und ein Grüppchen aus drei Ravenclawmädchen war um eine kleine goldene Spieluhr gedrängt aus der kleine Raben stoben und zwitschernd ein Lied trällerten.

Nach und nach tröpfelten auch die restlichen Schüler hinein und Ron kam sofort auf ihren Tisch zu und schnappte sich einen Stuhl, als er sie entdeckte. Ohne Varden zu beachten zog der Rothaarige eine Pergamentrolle aus seinem Umhang und übergab sie Harry mit angesäuerter Miene.

"Hermine hat sie von Professor McGonagall bekommen und ich soll sie dir bringen. Ist wohl eilig."

Jedoch bevor Harry sich der Rolle zuwenden konnte erklang die rauchig, süßliche Stimme Trelawneys und er packte sie lieber erst mal weg.

"Guten Tag, meine Lieben. Wie ich sehe, und natürlich schon vorher wusste, sind sie alle wohlbehalten zurück und wir haben einen neuen Schüler in unserer Mitte." sie machte eine ausschweifende Handbewegung in der sie auf Varden deutete und in der ihre Armreife laut klimperten.

"In diesem Jahr werden wir uns der Deutung des Vogelfluges widmen. Vor ihnen allen liegt nun ihre Version von "_Deutung des Fliegenden_" befinden. Bitte schlagen sie nun Seite dreizehn auf und lesen sie sich das erste Kapitel durch. Danach begeben sie sich bitte zu den Fenstern und deuten sie, was sie sehen."

Harrys Kopf fühlte sich an als würde er explodieren und er überflog das Kapitel nur kurz. Nachdenklich sah er aus dem Fenster und hielt nach Vögeln Ausschau, doch das einzige was er entdeckte war Hagrid der zum See dahinstampfte.

"Schon was gesehen?" fragte Ron, als er sich zu ihm gesellt hatte und streckte seinen Kopf aus dem Fenster.

"Nicht wirklich."

"Ihr dürft nicht zu hoch gucken, ansonsten werdet ihr nie etwas entdecken." informierte Varden sie und zeigte auf eine Stelle am Himmel wo eine Eule gerade in den Wald segelte.

Ron schaute sich den Weißhaarigen näher an und beschloss, dass er ihn nicht leiden konnte. Dieser Junge war ihm definitiv zu arrogant.

"Und woher weißt du das bitteschön." wollte er wissen und klang dabei alles andere als nett.

"Ich habe mir das Kapitel durchgelesen." erwiderte Varden nur kalt, drehte sich von dem Rothaarigen weg und sah Harry schmunzelnd an, weil dieser das Kapitel aufgeschlagen und ihm hatte Recht geben müssen. Es stand nämlich wirklich im ersten Kapitel, sogar direkt im ersten Satz.

Die restliche Wahrsagestunde verlief recht ereignislos. Professor Trelawney erklärte wild gestikulierend dass die Taube, die sich auf einem Baum am See niedergelassen hatte, ein sicheres Zeichen für den baldigen Tod Harrys war, was Varden verblüffte (und insgeheim selbstverständlich auch irgendwie zufrieden stellte), aber bei dem Rest der Klasse nur auf taube Ohren stieß.

Selbstverständlich waren Parvati und Lavender sofort überzeugt gewesen, schließlich glaubten sie Professor Trelawney alles was sie so von sich gab.

In den Tiefen von Hogwarts war schon so einiges geschehen. Basilisken gingen umher, verborgene Kammern wurden geöffnet, Vielsafttrank wurde widerrechtlich eingesetzt und so mancher Kessel war bereits in die Luft geflogen, bei den verzweifelten Versuchen einen anständigen Zaubertrank herzustellen.

Harry befand sich in eben diesen Tiefen und hing über seiner Ausgabe von "_Doppeldeutigen Giften_" und mühte sich damit ab sein Gift hellblau statt goldgelb zu färben.

Professor Snape, der seine schlechte Laune wie immer mit sich herumtrug als wäre sie angewachsen, glitt durch den Kerker und beäugte die Gifte mit argwöhnischem Blick. Bis auf Hermine und Malfoy gab es nur noch Varden den er nicht tadelte.

Bei Nevilles Gebräu blieb er nicht einmal stehen, sondern ignorierte den Kessel mit den roten Klumpen und warf Harrys Gemisch einen hämischen Blick zu.

"Was soll denn das sein, Potter, Gemüsebrühe?"

Harry erwiderte nichts sondern rührte stur sein Gift um. Diesmal war er sich sicher, dass nur noch eine Kleinigkeit fehlte damit er es schaffen konnte. Hektisch wanderte sein Blick über die aufgeschlagene Seite seines Buches und überflog das Rezept erneut.

Hinter Snape hielt Varden, von dem Harry dachte dass er ihn verfolgen würde, ein Bilsenkraut hoch und deutete auf Harrys Kessel.

Wie sich herausstellte, war es nicht das Bilsenkraut das Harrys Gemisch gefehlt hatte. Sobald die Pflanze in dem Gift verschwand, verfärbte es sich orange und fing so stark an zu schäumen, dass es aus dem Kessel quoll und den Boden mit Pusteln übersäte.

Die Slytherins amüsierten sich göttlich, während Harry versuchte das Innere seines Kessels wieder dazu zu bekommen in dem Gefäß zu bleiben, allerdings war dies eine äußerst sinnlose Tätigkeit.

Snape ließ seinen Zauberstab über dem Kessel schwenken und es verschwinden. "Du, Potter, bist die größte Enttäuschung die ich in all meinen Jahren als Lehrer hatte. Wenn es eine Möglichkeit gab deinen Trank noch mehr zu ruinieren, dann hast du es gerade geschafft diese zu finde. Zwanzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, wegen eines unbeschreiblichen Unwissens."

Harry knurrte wütend vor sich hin. Wie sehr er Snape doch verachtete!

Varden grinste ihn schadenfroh an und drehte sich zu Draco Malfoy der ein Glucksen nicht unterdrücken konnte.

Wut quoll in Harry auf wie in seinem Kessel wenige Sekunden zuvor und er grub seine Fingernägel in sein Fleisch.

Der Schmerz machte ihm nicht aus und er starrte den Jungen zwei Kessel weiter nur hasserfüllt an. In einem Moment gab er dir die Hand und im nächsten ließ er einen los um, damit man zurück in die Flammen fiel. War der Kerl nun ein Guter oder nicht?

"Potter, warte mal!" rief Malfoy ihm hinterher, aber Harry beschleunigte seine Schritte nur noch und verstaute seine übrigen Utensilien im Zutatenschrank. Die restliche Zeit würde niemals ausreichen um das Gift neu aufzusetzen.

Der Verwandlungsunterricht stellte sich als äußerst schwierig heraus. Sie nahmen in diesem Jahr so genannte "_Schein-Zauber_" durch. Eine hochkomplexe Art der Verwandlung welche ein hohes Maß an Kontrolle und Konzentration forderten.

"Schein-Zauber" nannte man, McGonagall nach, die Zauber die Teile oder den gesamten Körper nach der eigenen Vorstellung verändern konnten.

Wobei diese Zauber die betroffenen Teile, bzw. den gesamten Körper, nur mit einem Schein überzogen und sich bei physischem Kontakt normalerweise sofort verflüchtigten.

Um einen Schein aufrecht zu erhalten benötigt es daher viel Konzentration und deshalb sei es praktisch unmöglich einen Schein im Schlaf oder bei einer Ohnmacht aufrecht zu erhalten.

Professor McGonagall erklärte ihnen dies lang und breit in ihrer ersten Stunde und schweifte noch etwas in die Rituale ab mit denen man solche Schein-Zauber verfestigen konnte, aber irgendwo zwischen Kelpie-Blut und Verjüngungstränken gab Harry es auf.

Am Ende ihrer Vortrages wies die Professorin noch einmal daraufhin, dass sie niemanden die richtige Verwandlung eines Körpers beibringen würde, der nicht in der Lage wäre einen Scheinzauber längere Zeit zu halten und entließ sie, damit sie anfangen konnten den Schein-Zauber zu üben.

Harry gelang es am Ende der Stunde seine grünen Augen türkise zu färben und Rons Haare hatten eine oder zwei blonde Strähnen, aber niemand schaffte es Hermine zu übertreffen, die das Gesicht einer älteren Frau mit Falten, pechschwarzen Haaren und einer Knollennase angenommen hatte.

Die Stunde endete mit zwanzig weiteren Punkten für Gryffindor und einer sehr erheiterten Hermine.

Ehe Harry die Klasse verlassen konnte hielt Professor McGonagall ihn auf und bedeutete ihm einen Moment zu warten.

"Und Potter? Hat Mr. Weasley ihnen meine Mitteilung überbracht?"

Harry fragte sich für einen Moment wovon sie sprach, dann fiel ihm die Pergamentrolle aus Wahrsagen wieder ein.

"Ja, Professor."  
"Und ich nehme an, dass sie die Aufgabe übernehmen möchten?" erkundigte sich seine Verwandlungslehrerin und bedachte ihn mit einem kühlen Blick.

"Ähm..." stammelte Harry. "Gerne doch?"

Professor McGonnagal sah zufrieden aus und schloss die Tür des Verwandlungssaales hinter sich ab. "Gut. Das Testspiel wurde bereits auf nächste Woche Mittwoch festgelegt. Falls sie noch Fragen haben, wenden sie sich bitten an Mister Krum." damit verabschiedete sie sich und Harry zog die Rolle aus seiner Tasche um nachzusehen, für was er sich gerade bereiterklärt hatte.

"Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,

Wie Ihnen bekannt ist, ist die Stelle des Quidditch Kapitän des Hauses Gryffindor wieder ohne Besetzung. Hiermit biete ich Ihnen eben jene Stelle an.

Bitte geben Sie mir schnellstmöglich zu verstehen ob Sie Interesse haben, oder ob Sie jemand anderen für diese Position als geeigneter betrachten.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

_Minerva McGonagall_"

Harry seufzte. Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte er schon auf so etwas gewartet. Alicia hatte ihm am Ende des letzten Jahres klargemacht, dass sie kein Interesse an der Position hätte und Harry den Vortritt lassen würde.

Seitdem wollte er Professor McGonagall eigentlich darauf ansprechen, aber letzten Endes geschahen _andere Dinge _die das Gespräch verdrängt hatten.

"Und? Was ist?" fragte Ron der auf ihn gewartet hatte.

"Bin jetzt Quidditch Kapitän." murmelte Harry. Zu seiner Verwunderung strahlte Ron und schob ihn an, damit er weiter zur großen Halle ging.

"Das war doch klar! Wen hätte sie denn auch sonst nehmen sollen?" Rons Fröhlichkeit klang seltsam steif und aufgesetzt, und Harry wusste, dass er versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen wie sehr ihn das mitnahm.

Obwohl Ron durch sein Vertrauensschülersamt wesentlich besser mit Harrys Ruhm umgehen konnte, fraß der Ehrgeiz doch noch an ihm. Harry war sich sicher, würde Ron wieder in den Spiegel Nerhegeb schauen, so würde ihm immer noch der Junge mit dem Schulsprecherabzeichen und dem Quidditch Pokal entgegenstrahlen.

"Hermine hat noch Arithmantik. Lass uns schon mal was Essen gehen."

Beim Gryffindortisch saß, mit seinen strahlend weißen Haaren und dem moosgrünen Umhang, Varden der sich suchend umsah und seine Unterhaltung mit Seamus beendete, als er Ron und Harry näher kommen sah.

Harry blieb stehen und Ron blickte Varden mit unverhohlener Abneigung an.

"Was suchst du hier?" knurrte er und kreuzte seine Arme vor seiner Brust.

"Mir hat das Hühnchen bei dem Slytherins nicht geschmeckt." erklärte er gelassen und nahm sich von den Schweinekoteletts auf.

Harry ließ sich neben ihm nieder und hielt ihm das Tablett mit Hühnchenflügeln entgegen.

"Kein Huhn?"

Varden schüttelte seinen Kopf.

"Nein," sagte er gelassen und stellte das Tablett wieder zurück. "denn du musst wissen, ich esse kein Hünchen."

Doch Harry hatte keine Gelegenheit um Varden darüber aufzuklären, dass seine Rechtfertigung dann jawohl ein einziges Paradox sei, denn ein Raunen ging durch die große Halle und als Harry entdeckte was der Grund dafür war, stockte ihm der Atem.

An der Decke konnte man kaum noch den Himmel sehen, denn dicke schwarze Rauchschwaden zogen draußen vorbei.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da waren die Schüler auch schon draußen um zu sehen was da so brannte. Die Lehrer scheuchten sie zurück in das Schloss, aber es gelang Harry noch einen Blick hinaus zu werfen und sein Herz stockte.

Das Quidditchfeld mitsamt der Tribünen stand in lodernden Flammen und am Himmel darüber stand in strahlend grüner Schrift:

"_Lord Voldemort ist hier!_"

So wieder ein Kapitel vorbei. Es war ziemlich mühselig dies zu schreiben, da mein Praktikum mich völlig auspowert.

Ich hoffe inständig, dass meine FF nicht so sehr unter meiner fehlenden Energie leiden musste.

Zuerst war ich mir nicht einmal sicher ob ich das Kapitel nicht noch verlängern sollte, aber es schien mir sinnvoll meinen Cut direkt danach zu machen wo ich (versucht habe zu) zeige(n), dass es jemanden in Hogwarts gibt der von Toms Plänen weiß und nicht auf seiner Seite steht.

Das gesamte Kapitel ist mit Andeutungen voll gestopft, was allerdings niemand bemerkt haben dürfte. (Wenigstens nicht, wenn ich es gut angestellt habe.) Und ich sag vorneweg, dass sie niemanden aufgefallen sein werden.

Harry: _Skript mit Kapitel vergleich_ Das ist richtig mieser Betrug. Da kommt doch kein Schwein drauf!

Leitstern: So war's ja auch gedacht.

Harry: Deine Leser müssen sich zu Tode gelangweilt haben! Da ist ja überhaupt nichts passiert!  
Leitstern: Ich habe doch gesagt ich lasse das zwischen euch langsam angehen.

Harry: _kreischt_ "Langsam angehen"! Im Moment sieht es aus als würden wir uns hassen! Oder wenigstens ich ihn.

Leitstern: Taktik.

Harry: ... Deine Leser werden sich uninteressiert von dir abwenden.

Leitstern: Das wird ja alles noch ausgebaut. Aber wenn ich so etwas wie "Harry sieht Tom. Harry verliebt sich in Tom. Tom verliebt sich in Harry." geschrieben hätte, dann würde die spätere Storyline gar nicht mehr passen.

Harry: Die einen nennen es Storyline die anderen...

Leitstern: Ach, geh und nerv Tom!

Eure Leitstern

(die kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch steht)

mandarine: Oh wow! Dein Kommentar lässt mich ja richtig rot werden. _smile _Ich hoffe doch das dir die Story weiterhin gefällt, denn deine Kommis lassen mich strahlen und geben mir richtig Energie weiterzumachen! Ja, ja... Ron und Hermine waren diesmal wirklich Störfaktoren, aber es war leider notwendig. So, ich bezweifle das sich in diesem Kapitel irgendetwas aufhellen konnte, aber kommt Zeit, kommt Rat. _knuddel_


	4. Chapter 4

**Titel**: Scheinheiligkeit

**Teil**: 4?

**Autor**: Leitstern

**e-mail**: Tom(Voldemort)/Harry

**Genre**: ...gute Frage... Romance, AU, noch was? Vielleicht ein bissl dark...

**Disclaimer**: Das übliche: Würde Harry Potter mir gehören, dann wäre Ginny sofort im zweiten Band gestorben und Tom wäre zurückgekehrt. -.-

**Warnung**: OOC. Ich hab keine Ahnung wann ich ins OOC abrutsche, also warn ich lieber mal vor, denn es WIRD OOC! Meiner Kommasetzung. Wenn die Paringangabe nicht genügt, dann sag ich hier noch mal ausdrücklich, dass dies hier eine Tom(Voldemort)/Harry FF ist und wer Probleme allgemein mit Slash oder speziell diesem Pairing hat, den bitte ich hiermit herzlichst nun auf den "zurück" Button zu drücken. Danke.

**Inhalt**: Harry flieht bei einem Angriff auf die Dursleys, im neuen Schuljahr lernt er Varden kennen, der nicht ist was er vorgibt zu sein und er wird gezwungen sein zu lernen wie man hinter Fassaden sieht. Dabei wird er merken, dass manche Menschen sich ändern können, andere nicht.

Das Quidditch Feld brannte lichterloh. Die züngelnden Flammen fraßen alles was sich ihnen in den Weg stellte und unendlich viele kleine Funken stoben in den Himmel.

Sie erhellten ihn für kurze Zeit und flogen wohin der Wind sie trieb. Wie tausend kleine Sterne die am Firmament trieben und erloschen sobald ihre Zeit gekommen war. Alles was das Feuer hinterließ war graue Asche und ein paar verkohlte Überreste.

Das Feuer war unlöschbar, wie es schien, und die grüne Schrift am Himmel flackerte unheilverkündend mit seiner erschreckenden Nachricht.

Unter den einzelnen Häusern von Hogwarts gab es schon immer ein außerordentlich ausgetüfteltes und raffiniertes Nachrichtensystem, welches jeden Schüler, egal welchem Haus er entsprang, mit den jüngsten Neuigkeiten beliefern konnte.

So war es auch kein Wunder, dass gerade mal eine halbe Stunde nach dem Auftauchen der Schrift bereits die gesamte Schülerschaft unterrichtet war und es ebenso viele Gerüchte über die Entstehung, wie über den Urheber gab.

Die Lehrer hatten, so gut es ihnen möglich war, das Feuer eingedämmt und doch war die Hälfte des riesigen Platzes dem Feuer erlegen. Es spendete nun ein betrübliches Bild, auf dem der Ruß die noch unbeschädigten Teile schwarz gefärbt und die Asche sie weitflächig über das Gras verteilt hatte.

Der Mond schien diese Nacht ungewöhnlich trübe am Himmel und war nicht in der Lage, das Bild etwas tröstlicher aussehen zu lassen.

Minerva McGonagall hatte in ihrem Leben mehr als nur ein Feuer gesehen. Oftmals hatten Schüler mit den magischen Tieren nicht aufgepasst und einmal war es ein missratener Fluch gewesen, welcher einige Bäume entflammte. Jedoch war dies das mit Abstand verheerendste Feuer von allen gewesen, dessen war sie sich sicher.

Mit raschen Schritten ging sie durch die ausgestorbenen Gänge des Schlosses und näherte sich so schnell ihrem Ziel; dem Büro des Schulleiters.

Minerva fühlte sich nicht wohl in ihrer Haut, der Ruß hatte sich auf ihrer Haut niedergelassen und die Haare verdreckt.

Sie wünschte sich in diesem Moment nichts sehnlicher als ein heißes Bad, doch sie war zu pflichtbewusst, als dass sie ihre Aufgaben als Leiterin des Hauses Gryffindor hätte links liegen lassen.

So kam es nun, dass sie vor dem Wasserspeier stand und versuchte sich zu sammeln, die Kleidung einigermaßen gerade zu rücken und sich auf eine lange Diskussion mit ihren Kollegen vorbereitete, zu welcher es zweifellos kommen würde.

"Mr. Malfoy! Was haben sie zu dieser Uhrzeit hier zu suchen?" fuhr sie erschrocken auf, als der jüngste der Malfoys beinahe in sie hineinlief, während er förmlich aus dem sich noch drehenden Wasserspeier geflohen war.

"Es ist schon in Ordnung. Mr. Malfoy hatte mir nur etwas Wichtiges zu sagen." erklärte Professor Dumbledore, der Draco ruhigen Schrittes gefolgt war.

"Bitte, komm doch rein, Minerva. Wir warten nur noch auf Severus und dich um anzufangen." Minerva warf Draco einen verdutzten Blick nach, bevor sie Albus folgte.

Draco beeilte sich zügig zurück in seinen Schlafsaal zu gelangen ohne noch großartig Aufsehen zu erregen, selbst wenn es sich bei den einzigen Lebewesen die noch unterwegs waren, nur um die Lehrer, Filch, Mrs. Norris oder den Geistern handeln konnte.

Was er getan hatte war ihm zuwider und gegen alles, was sein Vater ihm als richtig und gut erklärt hatte. Bei dem Gedanken an seinen Vater verzog sich Dracos schmales Gesicht zu einer wütenden Fratze. Was er getan hatte war richtig. Sein Vater war ein alter Narr, wenn er dachte, dass Draco ihm so blind trauen und folgen würde. Denn im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen mit derselben Erziehung, war Draco durchaus im Stande selbst zu entscheiden was richtig und was falsch war. Sollten seine Ahnen sich doch in ihren Gräbern drehen und winden, Draco würde der Linie der hirnlosen Idioten nicht willenlos folgen. Er würde seinen eigenen Weg machen, denn man muss doch wohl in der Lage sein, zu erkennen, wenn es an der Zeit war sich zu ändern.

Auf Potters Hilfe konnte er dabei verzichten, genauso wie auf die seines Vaters. Die Zeit war gekommen, dass er Flügge wurde.

"Scheinheiligkeit." zischte Draco der nackten Steinwand zu und verschwand durch die Tür in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum, nachdem sie erschienen war.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors war ruhig, dies war im Anbetracht der Urzeit nicht ungewöhnlich, doch da draußen gerade so viel Unruhe herrschte, erschien es verdächtig, dass die einzigen Personen die sich im vollbesetzten Raum unterhielten, Hermine Granger und Ron Weasley waren. Ihr bester Freund, Harry Potter, saß ebenfalls stumm neben ihnen und warf Hermine von Zeit zu Zeit einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

Der Grund für die rätselhafte "Gruppen-Erstummung" war leicht zu erklären.

"Hermine? Meinst du nicht, du solltest diesen Zauber wieder von ihnen nehmen?" fragte Ron verunsichert und ließ seinen Blick über die stummen Gryffindors gleiten.

Hermine schüttelte stur ihren Kopf und verbarg ihr Gesicht wieder hinter ihrer leichten Lektüre "Zweitausend Wege zur Aufzucht und Pflege einer japanischen Wassergulpe".

"Ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass sie in ihre Betten gehen und ruhig sein sollen. Sie waren diejenigen die nicht hören wollten."  
"Aber Hermine... Auch Harry?" Harry neben ihm schnaubte auf, um seinem Unmut Ausdruck zu verleihen.

"Wir als Vertrauensschüler sollten uns allen gegenüber, in einer derartigen Krisensituation, gleich verhalten."

Ron machte den Anschein, als würde er das nicht so sehen und das er keinerlei Verlangen nach der Rache seiner Hauskameraden verspürte.

Von draußen hörte er das Geräusch von hastigen Schritten die vor dem Portrait stoppten und er warf Harry einen fragenden Blick zu. Harry beachtete ihn allerdings nicht und näherte sich der Rückseite des Gemäldes.

Man konnte deutlich hören, dass jemand draußen stand, denn der Atem dieser Person ging schnell und pfeifend, dann bewegten sich die hastigen Schritte weiter.

Das ungute Gefühl, zu ahnen wem dieser Atem gehörte, beglitt Harry auf dem Weg zurück zu seinen beiden Freunden, die gerade eifrig miteinander diskutierten. Der größte Teil seiner Mitschüler war bereits verschwunden, scheinbar waren sie es Leid geworden auf Hermines Gnade zu warten.

Plötzlich keuchte Harry auf und spürte wie sein Innerstes sich qualvoll zusammenzog und der Schmerz ihn beinahe auffraß. Eisige Kälte und brennende Hitze unterwarfen seinen Körper abwechselnd und ließen ihn stumm schreiend zu Boden sinken.

Er konnte weder atmen noch sehen und seine Sinne trübten sich so sehr, dass er glaubte blind und taub zu werden.

Auf seiner Stirn brannte die Narbe mit grausamer Beharrlichkeit, sodass es ihm schwindelig wurde und ein Zorn, der nicht der seine war, erfüllte seinen Verstand. Es war der Zorn eines Mannes der verraten wurde und sein Hass raubte Harry beinahe die Fähigkeit selbstständig zu fühlen.

Ron und Hermine waren zu ihm gestürzt und redeten auf ihn ein, doch Harry bekam nicht genügend Luft um ihnen zu antworten oder irgendein Zeichen zu geben.

Er hörte nur noch im Trüben wie Hermine schrie, jemand solle Madam Pomfrey holen, doch ehe er die Nachricht auf sich einwirken lassen konnte, verschwamm sein Bewusstsein in eine andere Ebene, wo Schmerzen und Heilung direkt neben dem Wahnsinn lebten.

Ron löste sich vom Anblick des auf dem Boden liegenden und von Krämpfen durchzogenen Harry und rannte zum Krankenflügel um Madam Pomfrey zu holen.

Jedes mal, wenn so etwas passierte, wollte Ron am liebsten verschwinden. Er strebte nach Ruhm und Aufmerksamkeit, doch war es nicht diese Art von Ruhm, nach der er sich sehnte. Der beste Freund eines berühmten Jungens zu sein, brachte durchaus auch Vorteile, aber im Moment fielen ihm die nicht wirklich ein.

Er schämte sich, wenn er darüber nachdachte, dass er Harry so oft beneidet und sich in seine Haut gewünscht hatte. Schließlich war es nicht so, als ob Harry diese Bürde freiwillig tragen würde.

Madam Pomfrey zeigte sich wieder mal ungewöhnlich verständnisvoll und stellte keine Fragen, als Ron hastig schilderte, was mir Harry los war. Sie packte ohne Federlesen ihre Notfalltasche und folgte Ron hoch zum Gryffindorturm.

An Harry Zustand hatte sich nicht viel verändert. Sein Atem ging stockend und er redete unsinniges Zeug vor sich hin, während Hermine ihr bestes gab, ihn zu Boden zu drücken.

Ron wurde bei dem Anblick schlecht und er starrte das Schauspiel vor ihm entsetzt an. Madam Pomfrey war bereits bei Harry und tröpfelte dem von Krämpfen geschüttelten Jungen etwas in den Mund, woraufhin er sich etwas beruhigte, jedoch nur, damit es daraufhin nur noch schlimmer wieder losging.

Ron fühlte wie sein Magen sich umdrehte. Für das Gefühl, das sich in ihm ausbreitete gab es keinen Begriff der es auch nur annähernd hätte beschreiben können.

Hermine weinte und schrie die Gryffindors an, welche neugierig aus ihren Schlafsälen lugten. Ron wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Es gab nichts, womit er hätte helfen können.

Harry fühlte sich elend und klammerte sich an Madam Pomfrey. Hiervon durfte keiner erfahren. Sicherlich würden Hermine und Ron dafür sorgen, dass die Gryffindors ihren Mund hielten, doch die Krankenschwester war es, die gewiss Dumbledore davon berichten würde.

"Bitte Madam, Pomfrey! Erzählen sie Dumbledore nichts!" Die ältere Hexe füllte etwas von der blauen Medizin aus einer Flasche in einen Becher ab und schenkte Harrys Bitte keinerlei Beachtung, sondern hielt ihm den Becher an den Mund, damit er die scheußlich bitter schmeckende Flüssigkeit hinunterwürgte.

"Sie, Mr. Potter, können nicht von mir erwarten, dass ich den Schulleiter in einer derartig prekären Situation außen vor halten könnte."

"Aber!" protestierte Harry. " Er... hat doch auch schon so genug zu tun... und vielleicht bedeutet... dieses kleine Ereignis ja auch gar nichts! Bitte versprechen sie mir, ihm... nichts zu sagen!"

Madam Pomfrey seufzte und verabreichte ihrem Widerstand leistenden Patienten die blaue Flüssigkeit. Für sie war es genauso offensichtlich wie für den Rest aller Beteiligten, dass es sich hierbei um kein "kleines Ereignis" handeln konnte.

"Mr. Potter, das ist wohl kaum möglich. Außerdem sollten sie mich wirklich in den Krankenflügel begleiten."

Harrys Atem ging wieder pfeifender und seine Hände verkrallten sich in den schwarzen Stoff seines Umhanges. Eine weitere Welle des fremden Hasses kam wieder zu ihm herüber und sein Magen zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen.

"Bitte..." keuchte er kraftlos und sank auf den kalten Steinboden.

Madam Pomfrey warf ihrem Patienten einen bestürzten Blick zu und ließ etwas aus einer anderen Flasche in seinen Mund tropfen, doch machte es Harrys rätselhaftes Leiden nur noch schlimmer.

Der Trank benebelte nicht nur Harry, sondern auch jene Person, die diese starken Wellen zu ihm aussandte. Hermine hielt tröstend seine Hand und Ron redete stockend auf ihn ein, doch für ihn war alles gleich schwarz und trostlos. Die Krankenschwester konnte ihm ebenso wenig helfen wie seine Freunde, denn die einzige Möglichkeit ihn zu erlösen, so wurde Harry bewusst, war wenn die Person mit der unbändigen Wut sich abregte.

Harry betete, dass sein Atem solange ausreichen würde.

In dieser Nacht ging für Toms Geschmack viel zu viel schief. Er verdächtigte seine Todesser wegen des "Quidditchfeld-Missgeschickes", selbst wenn er keinerlei Ahnung hatte, welchen Zweck diese Aktion für sie haben könnte. Außer sie dursteten nach der selbstverständlich folgenden, Bestrafung von ihm.

Unter seinen Füßen knirschten die Zweige und das Laub, während er sich durch den verbotenen Wald kämpfte. Wenn es etwas gab, was ihn schon während seiner Schulzeit an Hogwarts gestört hatte, dann war es die Tatsache, dass man auf dem Schulgelände nicht apparieren konnte. Sie war in seinen Augen unnütz und nur hinderlich.

Die Nacht hatte ihr schwarzes Gewand über den Wald gelegt und ihn in völlige Dunkelheit gehüllt. Ab und zu konnte Tom mal etwas sehen, doch er verließ sich eher auf seinen Instinkt, welcher ihm den richtigen Weg wies.

Die Zweige der Bäume und Büsche zerkratzen sein Gesicht und von Zeit zu Zeit stolperte er beinahe über die Wurzeln, die aus dem Boden ragten. Tom störte sich nicht daran und lief weiter durch das Gewirr aus Pflanzen.

Erst als er den Zauber des Geländes verblassen spürte blieb er stehen und richtete seinen Blick gen Himmel. Durch das dichte Blätterdach konnte man nichts erkennen, aber Tom wusste, dass er sich an der richtigen Stelle befand.

Geschwind murmelte er die Worte, welche ihn fort von Hogwarts und zu einem wesentlich dunkleren Ort brachten. Einem Ort, der von schwarzer Magie durchzogen war, Slytherin Hollow!

Vor über tausend Jahren lebte eine altehrwürdige reinblütige Familie in einem Landsitz in den Sümpfen, die den sicheren Tod versprachen. Ein Ort wo kein Tier lange überleben konnte und um den stets eine so düstere Aura lag, dass es den Menschen beim bloßen Anblick des nun verfallenen Gebäudes eiskalt den Rücken hinunterlief.

Tom erschien mitten im Gebäude, in einem halbwegs restaurierten Zimmer, welches er sein Eigen nannte und dessen Betreten hart bestraft wurde.

Nagini, seine treue Schlage, lag auf dem mit Büchern voll gestellten Bett und warf dem Magier einen eher gelangweilten Blick zu, bevor sie sich wieder zusammenrollte. Sie hatte keinerlei Interesse an einer Diskussion mit ihrem Meister.

Tom hatte einen starken Verdacht, was den Schuldigen dieses Dilemmas betraf, und er zweifelte nicht daran, dass dieser gewisse Todesser durchaus im Stande war, seinen Zauber zu lösen.

Zornig stieß er die Türen zum Arbeitszimmer auf, fand dort jedoch nur Bellatrix, die zusammenfuhr als sie ihn erblickte. Bellatrix hatte den Jungen selber noch nicht persönlich gesehen, doch schwirrte genügend Gerede umher, sodass sie in der Lage war ihn zu erkennen. In ihren Augen war er zwar nur eine kleine Ratte, die sich geschickt die Sympathie Lord Voldemorts erschlichen hatte, aber sie verkniff sich einen beißenden Kommentar und begnügte sich damit ihm einen bösartigen Blick zu schicken.

"Wo ist der Rest! Ich dachte, dass ich euch alle gerufen hätte!" fauchte Tom sie an und ließ sich in einen der großen Ohrensessel nieder, nachdem er ihn von den Büchern darauf befreit hatte.

Bellatrix war es nicht wert in diesem heiligen Raum, mit seinem eigenen speziellen Zauber, zu verweilen, fand er. Im Kamin war der Rest eines verglühenden Feuers und erhellte den Raum mit flackerndem Licht.

Der dunkle Holzboden schimmerte von der harten Arbeit vieler Hauselfen. Die Bücherregale gingen bis zu Decke und waren so mit Büchern voll gestellt, dass die Bretter auf denen sie standen, sich bereits bogen. Silberne Kerzenleuchter waren im Laufe der Zeit ermattet und hatten längst ihre Zauber verloren, welche sie mit kalten Flammen füllten. Wandteppiche und Gemälde waren verbleicht und vermodert und wirkten somit noch viel betrübender als sie es eh schon mit ihren grausamen Abgebildeten taten.

Tom wollte dies alles wieder zu dem machen, was es einmal war, doch mangelte es ihm einfach an Zeit um seinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen.

Insgeheim befürchtet er, dass er es in seiner Lebenszeit überhaupt nicht mehr schaffen und dann als Geist an dieses Gemäuer gebunden sein würde.

"Sie schlafen, was denn auch sonst? Es ist drei Uhr am Morgen." erklärte sie mit einem kalten und schon fast beleidigenden Tonfall während sie die Seite des Buches markierte, in welchem sie eben gelesen hatte.

Tom starrte sie an, als ob sie den Verstand verloren hätte.

"Sie schlafen! Soll das ein Scherz sein!" wütend schlug Tom gegen einen der ihm nahe stehenden Bücherstapel, was nur zur Folge hatte, dass er laut polternd umfiel.

Bellatrix rümpfte ihre Nase beim Anblick von Toms Wutanfall und legte ihr Buch beiseite. Sollte der dunkle Lord erfahren, dass sie sein Spielzeug erzürnt hatte, dann würde er sie mit Sicherheit bestrafen. Niemand durfte es wagen, sein Eigentum zu berühren oder, wie in diesem Falle, zu erzürnen.

"Wenn ich euch rufe, dann habt ihr gefälligst hier zu erscheinen! Was denkt ihr euch eigentlich?" schrie er Bellatrix an und schmiss den nächsten Bücherstapel um, als er aus dem Sessel aufsprang.

Sein zorniges Fluchen dröhnte im Raum nach und als seine Todesser sich dann doch noch bemühten, mal nachzusehen was ihr junger Herr denn zu bemeckern hätte, traf sie sein Zorn in Form von einigen Crucio.

"Wer," zischte der junge Mann und schlich wie eine Raubkatze um die nun zitternden Todesser herum. "von euch war nicht im Stande seinen Mund zu halten?"

Die Todesser schwiegen und Tom schickte erneut ein paar Flüche auf sie ab.

"Wieso?" fragte Rodolphus schließendlich und wich dem Blick der Augen aus, welche sich blutrot verfärbt hatten.

"Wieso! War das ein 'Wieso wisst ihr das es einer von uns war' oder ein 'Wieso konnte ich nicht schweigen'?" zischte Tom und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den knienden Zauberer. Rodolphus wimmerte leise und sah verängstigt zu Boden.

Tom schnaubte und wollte gerade wieder anfangen zu fluchen, als er spürte, wie von der anderen Seite eine einschläfernde Müdigkeit zu ihm herüber schwappte. Überrascht griff er sich an den schwindelnden Kopf und stolperte aus dem Raum. Der verdammte Potter-Junge war hier dran schuld, begriff Tom und murmelte jene Formel, die ihn vorher hierher gebracht hatte.

Im verbotenen Wald, dessen war er sich sicher, würde es sicherer sein, als wenn er einen Schwächeanfall inmitten seiner Untergebenen erleiden würde. Er musste zu dem Jungen, der mit seinen Zusammenbruch kämpfte und dem ein Ende setzen. Wie er es geschafft hatte zu vergessen, dass der Junge seine Stimmungen spüren konnte, war Tom unbegreiflich.

Letztes Jahr noch hatte er diese Verbindung dazu benutzt um Potter auszutricksen und ihn in eine Falle zu locken, ein ganzes Jahr lang hatte er die Grenzen ihrer Verbindung ausgetestet und nun dieses Dilemma...

Den Weg zum Schloss durch den verbotenen Wald legte er halb benommen zurück und verwünschte den Jungen für seine Empfindlichkeit, was seine eigenen Emotionen anging. Von draußen konnte er das Stimmengewirr aus dem Krankenflügel hören.

Ein Mädchen das laut schluchzte, ein Junge der fluchte und Professor Dumbledore und Madam Pomfrey die sich unterhielten. Von Potter hörte er nichts, aber Tom wusste, dass er zu benommen war, als das er noch etwas sagen könnte. Mit schwindenden Sinnen verriegelte er sich in einem Raum gegenüber von der Krankenstation und versuchte sich auf das hier und jetzt zu konzentrieren. Solange Professor Dumbledore und die Jugendlichen noch drinnen waren, konnte er nicht hinein um mit Potter zu reden.

Was wollte er eigentlich machen?

Er wusste es nicht genau, aber die Bande zwischen ihnen mussten gekappt werden, denn wenn Potter weiterhin alles spüren würde was er empfand, dann würde er ihn bald erkennen. Und solange Tom jenen Gegenstand nicht gefunden hatte, den er benötigte um seinen Plan zu erfüllen, musste er sich darum bemühen so wenig Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken wie es nur ging.

Die beiden jungen Gryffindors wurden kaum eine Viertelstunde später aus dem Krankenflügel gescheucht und Professor Dumbledore folgte ihnen wenige Minuten danach. Auf seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich tiefe Sorge ab, aber Tom hatte nicht mehr als Verachtung für ein solch jämmerliches Getue übrig.

Der Junge der lebt sah nicht gut aus. Geschafft von dem Kampf der letzten Stunde wimmerte er leise vor sich hin und seine klaren grünen Augen ruhten auf einem Punkt an der Decke.

Tom trat an das Bett heran und hielt nach Madam Pomfrey Ausschau, doch die war anscheinend nicht in der Nähe.

Harry Augen huschten zu ihm als er sich auf einen Stuhl neben ihn hingesetzt hatte. Er fragte sich was der Weißhaarige von ihm wollte und öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, doch der andere Junge legte seinen Zeigefinger auf seinen Mund und starrte Harry an.

Varden strich mit seinem Zauberstab über Harrys Narbe und die Spitze des Holzes fing an sich zu erwärmen. Die Augen wurden Harry schwer und als er sie schloss, verblassten seine Sinne.

"Du solltest Okklumentik lernen..." flüsterte der Weißhaarige und hielt seine Hand. Jedoch bekam Harry nicht mehr davon mit, denn er schlief tief und fest.

_Bei Merlin! Dieses gottverdammte Kapitel war ein kleines Biest! _

_Wie ihr gemerkt habt, habe ich letzte Woche mein Update übersprungen. Warum? Na ja, Zeitmangel? Fehlende Lust? Internetverbot?_

_Nein, nichts von allem. Mein Muskelkater war eher so furchtbar, dass ich meine Freizeit in der letzten Woche mit schlafen verbracht habe..._

_Das ist die traurige Wahrheit. Außerdem hat Harry mich andauernd angezickt. _

"_Das tu ich nicht!" _

"_Ich geb dir das Skript nicht zurück!" _

"_Hau ab!" _

_Ihr kennt es ja sicher, wenn eure Charaktere sich weigern zu machen was sie tun sollen._

_Die nächste schlechte Nachricht kommt gleich hinterher. Nächste Woche wird es auch kein Update geben. Allerdings liegt das diesmal nicht an meinem Muskelkater, sondern daran, dass wir Ferien haben und ich die erste Woche bei Verwandten verbringen muss._

_Na ja, also bis in zwei Wochen!_

_**Eure Leitstern**_

Mandarine: Bitte schlag mich nicht! Ich weiß, es war ein böser Cliffhanger. _smile_ Du findest es nicht langweilig? Dann hoffen wir mal, dass es auch so bleibt! _LOL_ Ja, Varden ist etwas undurchsichtig, aber das ist auch so beabsichtigt gewesen. Freut mich, das es jemanden aufgefallen ist. Hmm... vielleicht ahnst du nach diesem Kapitel ja schon, was Draco Harry sagen will. _snicker_ Oh, mein Beileid. Es ist immer so nervig, wenn man nicht zum schreiben kommt, aber jetzt will ich dich nicht länger von möglicherweise vorhandenen Hausaufgaben abhalten. _smile_ Und danke nochmal für deine Kommentare! Du bist eine echte Unterstützung!


	5. Chapter 5

**Titel**: Scheinheiligkeit

**Teil**: 5?

**Autor**: Leitstern

**Pairings**: Tom(Voldemort)/Harry

**Genre**: ...gute Frage... Romance, AU, noch was? Vielleicht ein bissl dark...

**Disclaimer**: Das übliche: Würde Harry Potter mir gehören, dann wäre Ginny sofort im zweiten Band gestorben und Tom wäre zurückgekehrt. -.-

**Warnung**: OOC. Ich hab keine Ahnung wann ich ins OOC abrutsche, also warn ich lieber mal vor, denn es WIRD OOC! Meiner Kommasetzung. Wenn die Paringangabe nicht genügt, dann sag ich hier noch mal ausdrücklich, dass dies hier eine Tom(Voldemort)/Harry FF ist und wer Probleme allgemein mit Slash oder speziell diesem Pairing hat, den bitte ich hiermit herzlichst nun auf den "zurück" Button zu drücken. Danke.

**Inhalt**: Harry flieht bei einem Angriff auf die Dursleys, im neuen Schuljahr lernt er Varden kennen, der nicht ist was er vorgibt zu sein und er wird gezwungen sein zu lernen wie man hinter Fassaden sieht. Dabei wird er merken, dass manche Menschen sich ändern können, andere nicht.

Düstere Schatten wanderten im Raum umher. Harry spürte die Kühle des leeren Zimmers und er erschauderte bei dem Gedanken hier lange gefangen zu sein.

"Sir? Wachen sie auf! Sie sollten schon längst hier raus sein!" fiepte eine hohe, schon fast piepsige, Stimme vom Fußende seines Bettes. Harry stöhnte entnervt auf und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf.

"Aber Sir! Sie müssen hier raus! Es ist schon fast drei Uhr morgens!"

Harry hob seinen Kopf und stellte fest, dass er sich überhaupt nicht mehr im Krankenflügel befand. Stattdessen saß er auf einem harten Steinboden, mit seinem schwarzen Umhang als Decke. Für einen Moment sah sich Harry verwirrt um.

Über ihm war eine massive dunkle Holzplatte die von vier verschnörkelten Holzbeinen getragen wurde. Um ihn herum lagen aufgeschlagene Bücher und hinter ihm spürte er die Kälte der Steinwand, an die er sich bis eben noch gelehnt hatte.

"Schon gut. Schon gut." murrte Harry gereizt und zwinkerte verwirrt. Diese Worte kamen nicht von ihm und überhaupt, als er an sich herunter sah, entdeckte er eine grün-weiß gestreifte Krawatte. Er steckte, wie es ihm schien, in einer Slytherinuniform oder um es genauer zu sagen, in dem Körper eines Slytherins!

Bevor er sich weitere Gedanken über seine seltsame Lage machen konnte, setzte sich der Körper um ihn herum in Bewegung und kletterte zwischen den Büchern und hölzernen Beinen hervor.

Harry befand sich in der Bibliothek und nachdem er sich den Staub von der Robe geklopft hatte, erkannte er, dass er bis eben noch unter einem Tisch gesessen hatte. Kerzen hingen an den Wänden und einige waren so weit herunter gebrannt, dass das Wachs von ihnen herunter auf die silbernen Untersetzter tropfte, wo sich bereits dicke Krusten gebildet hatten.

Harrys Körper sammelte einige der Bücher zusammen und stopfte sie lieblos in seine Tasche.

"Beeilen Sie sich doch bitte, Sir!" quietschte die Stimme von vorhin erneut und nun erkannte Harry, dass es sich dabei um eine kleine Hauselfe handelte. Schon fast tennisballgroße, gräuliche Augen huschten nervös im Raum hin und her und sie wuselte um Harrys Körper herum, was ihn vollkommen wahnsinnig machte.

"Lass das sein!" knurrte Harrys Körper und mit leichten, federnden Schritten schlängelte er sich durch die Bücherstapel zu einem der Bücherregale und stellte einige der besonders dicken Bücher zurück in ihre Lücken. Harry fühlte sich fremd, jede Bewegung des Körpers in welchem er steckte war so fließend und elegant, dass er sich wie beim tanzen fühlte und er war noch nie ein besonders guter Tänzer gewesen.

Hüpfend lief die Hauselfe nun vor ihm her und winkte ihm zu, um ihm zu sagen, dass er ihr folgen sollte. Ihre langen Ohren wippten beim Laufen auf und ab, das Geschirrtuch, das um ihren Körper geschlungen war, hing ihr am Körper und wirkte vollkommen fehl am Platz.

"Mirry, hüpf nicht so herum." keifte der Slytherin wütend und folgte ihr hinaus aus der Bibliothek in die Gänge, doch die kleine Hauselfe störte sich nicht an seinen Worten und drängelte nur, dass er schneller gehen sollte.

Auf dem Weg wohin die Elfe sie auch immer führte, begegnete ihnen keine Menschenseele. Ab und zu klapperte mal eine der Rüstungen und ein paar Geister irrten umher, aber der Slytherin schien sich nicht von seinem Ziel abbringen zu lassen.

Harry spürte nur zu deutlich die Selbstsicherheit in ihm.

Sie blieben vor einer besonders schäbigen Rüstung stehen und der Besitzer des Körpers drehte sich um. Verblüfft sah Harry, wie ein Junge aus einer der Trickwände kletterte.

"Lockwood! Was suchst du hier? Solltest du nicht längst in deinem Schlafsaal sein?" Erschrocken riss der kleine knochige Junge seinen Kopf herum und lief rot an.

Der Körper in dem Harry steckte bewegte sich auf den kleinen Jungen zu und seine Augen fixierten die Grauen des Kleinen. Lockwood fiepte ängstlich und stolperte etwas zurück in die Trickwand, sodass er halb aus ihr herausguckte, doch sein verängstigter Blick blieb gefangen.

"Du solltest endlich lernen die Regeln zu beachten. Hast du mich verstanden?" Der Junge stammelte eine Entschuldigung, aber Harry hörte nicht genau was er sagte, denn seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde von etwas anderem gefangen genommen.

Auf dem Boden lagen Scherben und zwar nicht bloß eine handvoll, sondern so viele, dass der ganze Boden funkelte. Sie waren blau und grün und einige auch gelb und rot. Geschwärzte Splitter lagen hin und wieder zwischen den einzelnen Scherben, aber sie stachen einem nicht so ins Auge, wie die silberne Schrift, die sich über die Glasscherben zog.

Das vielfarbige Muster war scheinbar fest in den Boden eingelassen und Harry spürte etwas Unheimliches von ihm ausgehen. Es war eine dunkle Macht, die so alt war, dass selbst die Geister jung dagegen schienen. Schwarze Magie floss in der Schrift und Harrys Verstand vermochte ihre Bedeutung nicht zu begreifen.

"Es ist mir egal, was du hier gesucht hast. Verschwinde in deinen Schlafsaal und dreißig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!" schnarrte die Stimme von Harrys Gastkörper. Der Junge erwiderte nichts, sondern flüchtete zurück in den Gang, aus dem er gekommen war. Er lief so schnell wie seine Füße ihn trugen davon und die Furcht verflog aus dem Raum, sobald er ihn verlassen hatte.

"Erstklässler."

Der Slytherin wand sich wieder der alten Rüstung zu und legte seine linke Hand flach auf das alte Metall. Knirschend gab es nach und ließ die Hand in sich hineinfahren, ganz so, als sei diese nicht aus Fleisch.

Harry spürte wie seine Hand sich um etwas warmes Pulsierendes schloss. Ein süßlicher Duft stieg ihm in die Nase und er hatte den Geschmack von Kandiszucker und frischen Erdbeeren auf der Zunge. Die Wärme die von dem Gegenstand ausging machte ihn benommen und er fühlte sich, wie nach ein paar Schlucken Schnaps oder Whiskey. Sein Geist war verwirrt und er versuchte sich von dem Gegenstand zu entfernen, doch seine Hand schloss sich nur immer fester um ihn.

War dies greifbare Magie oder nur ein alter mächtiger Gegenstand?

War dies real oder noch immer ein Traum?

Harry spürte, dass ihm die Wirklichkeit durch seine Hände floss wie Wasser. Er konnte sie nicht länger halten und stetig tröpfelte sie auf den scherbenübersäten Boden, wo sie sich mit den Bruchstücken verband. Die Farben auf dem Boden nahmen die Gestalt eines Jungen an, welcher über eine Wiese tollte. Dann war es ein Löwenjunges, das in einem See ertrank und zwei Sekunden später eine Träne die in einen endlos tiefen Brunnenschacht fiel.

Mühsam drängte Harry seinen Verstand sich zu konzentrieren und er richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Emotionen des fremden Körpers.

Die angenehmen Emotionen, die er bei der Berührung spürte, passten nicht zu dem was Harry empfand. Verzückte Vorfreude kam in ihm auf, während er den Gegenstand aus der Rüstung zog. Jedoch stockte die Bewegung und Harrys Blick wanderte zurück auf den Boden, wo die Glasscherben nun immer wieder dieselben Bilder zeigten.

Das erste was er erkannte war eine Frau, die über ein Kinderbettchen gebeugt stand und selig lächelte, während zwei kleine Kinderärmchen sich ihr entgegenstreckten. Das andere waren zwei Augen, nichts weiter als zwei Augen und doch gefror Harry bei ihrem Anblick das Blut in den Adern.

Blutrot schimmernd lagen sie da und wenn Harry sie nicht wieder erkannt hätte, dann wäre nichts Furchtbares an ihnen gewesen. Jedoch hatte er sie erkannt, erkannt als die Augen des Mörders seiner Eltern!

* * *

Harry wachte schreiend vor Entsetzen auf und sein Herz pochte, als ob er eben einen Marathon gelaufen wäre. 

Der Krankenflügel lag in tiefster Dunkelheit und außer ihm war niemand dort, aber man konnte das Schlagen des Uhrzeigers deutlich hören. Beunruhigt befreite sich Harry aus seiner Decke und zog sich an.

Heute sollte er eh entlassen werden und wenn er etwas früher ging, dann würde es ihm sicherlich auch nicht schaden. Er packte seine Tasche mit den Schulbüchern, die Hermine ihm mit den Worten: "Wenn du schon hier feststeckst, dann kannst du auch etwas lernen." gebracht hatte.

Selbstverständlich hatte er gezwungenermaßen ein paar Mal darin gestöbert, aber es war nicht wirklich viel hängen geblieben.

Den Gang aus seinem Traum kannte Harry. Er hatte ihn schon einmal gesehen, als er die falsche Abzweigung in einem Geheimgang genommen hatte. Damals erschien es ihm noch nicht einmal seltsam, denn schließlich hatte dieses alte Gemäuer mehr Geheimnisse als nur Gänge, Kammern und versteckte Monster!

Vielleicht würde er es noch vor dem Frühstück schaffen dorthin zu kommen und einen Blick auf das Mosaik im Boden zu werfen. Die Neugier in Harry wuchs von Minute zu Minute und verdrängte seine Furcht. War es denn nicht genauso lächerlich vor zwei Augen Angst zu haben, wie vor einem Namen?

Er ließ den leeren Krankenflügel hinter sich und bemühte sich die Tür möglichst leise zu schließen um unnötige Geräusche zu vermeiden.

"Wenn das nicht das Wunderkind Potter ist. Der Junge der einfach nicht sterben will. Ist es nicht noch zu früh für einen wie dich um draußen zu sein?" kicherte jemand hinter ihm, den Harry schon ganz allein an dem Kichern als Varden identifizieren konnte. Er drehte sich um und betrachtete den Jungen vor ihm.

Seine schulterlangen weißen Haare hatte er schlampig zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden und der moosgrüne Umhang lag ihm schlaff über den Schultern. Für einen Jugendlichen sah er in diesem Moment ziemlich alt aus.

"Was willst du?" fragte Harry kühl und schulterte seine Tasche.

"Nichts. Ich sehe mich nur etwas im Schloss um."

"Mitten in der Nacht?"

Varden schenkte ihm einen belustigten Blick und erwiderte nur: "Es ist schon fast sieben. Aber du hast mir noch nicht auf meine Frage geantwortet. Was suchst**_ du _**hier draußen?"

"Nichts was dich angehen würde."

Schelmisch grinsend hakte er sich bei Harry ein und ignorierte dessen gereizten Blick.

"Dann kann ich dich ja begleiten."

"Und warum?" blaffte Harry ihn an, während er versuchte sich von dem anderen zu befreien.

"Ich bitte dich! Schließlich bin ich neu hier und könnte mich ohne deine Hilfe verirren! Willst du etwas, dass ich armes unschuldiges Wesen mich in diesem _gigantischen_ Schloss verlaufe!"

"Und warum sollte mich das kümmern?"

"Du bist ein Gryffindor! Dir liegt das im Blut. Also führe mich zur Eingangshalle, sonst komme ich nie zurück zu meiner Klasse."

Zweifelsohne war Harry mehr als nur willig Varden im nächstbesten Schrank einzusperren, aber er hatte recht. In ihm steckte wirklich das Heldengen und dieses Gen weigerte sich jemanden zurückzulassen.

"Schön das**s** du mir zustimmst. Ist es nicht herrlich, dass es noch so gute Menschen wie dich gibt?"

Harry antworte nicht darauf sondern stampfte zur Eingangshalle. Der Weg war nicht einmal sonderlich weit, aber er würde es wohl heute nicht mehr zum Gang hinter der Trickwand schaffen. Varden sagte auch nichts mehr sondern betrachtete anscheinend hochinteressiert die Gemälde, an denen sie vorbeikamen.

Eigentlich wollte Harry ihn wegstoßen, aber Varden blieb hartnäckig bei ihm eingehakt. Irgendetwas an ihm machte Harry nervös und es lag mit Sicherheit nicht daran, dass man ihn durchals hübsch bezeichnen konnte, sondern an etwas Dunkleren.

Für Harrys Geschmack hatte er innerhalb der letzten Tage genügend "Dunkles" am eigenen Leib erfahren und er konnte darauf verzichten, dass diese Erfahrungen sich vermehrten.

Die ersten Schüler schlurften bereits zur großen Halle um sich mit Frühstück zu versorgen und Harrys Magen zog sich verärgert zusammen. Der Gang lag in den Kerkern bei dem Gemeinschaftraum der Slytherins und er hatte kein Interesse daran Draco Malfoy in nächster Zeit zu begegnen, also musste er wohl auf die nächste Nacht warten.

"Und wie soll ich mich erkenntlich zeigen für deine Hilfe?" fragte Varden nachdem sie die Halle erreicht hatte.

"Das kannst du dir sparen." sagte Harry zähneknirschend und wollte schon zum Gryfindortisch gehen wo er Hermine und Ron entdeckt hatte, aber Varden hielt ihn am Arm fest.

"Nein, wirklich. Ich schulde dir was. Sag mir, wie ich das wieder gutmachen kann."

Harry grummelte in seinen nicht existenten Bart, doch Varden schien nicht den Eindruck zu machen, als würde er ihn loslassen bis er seinen Wunsch gehört hatte.

"Du schuldet mir einen Gefallen. Irgendwann lös ich ihn ein. Verlass dich drauf." Varden machte nun einen zufriedenen Eindruck und ließ Harry gehen.

"Aber vergiss es nicht."

* * *

Der Tag war, Harrys Meinung nach, recht ereignislos verlaufen. 

Er hatte mit Hermine und Ron gegessen und war danach in Geschichte der Zauberei.

Anschließend hatten sie Zauberkunst, wo Professor Flitwick ihnen das neue Thema näher gebracht hatte, Wetterveränderungen, und was damit endete, dass sie völlig durchnässt aus dem Raum flüchteten, weil der Zauber außer Kontrolle geraten war.

Nach zwei Freistunden, die Harry und Ron mir ausgiebigem faulenzen verbracht hatten, (Wofür Hermine keinerlei Verständnis aufbrachte. Schließlich waren ihre Freistunden für das Erledigen der Hausaufgaben gedacht.) ging es direkt zum Kräuterkunde Unterricht.

Harry rieb sich die mit Brandblasen übersäten Hände und beschloss, dass er diese Stunde lieber aus seinem Gedächtnis streichen wollte.

Nun befand er sich auf dem Quidditchfeld und war milde gesagt überrascht.

Überhaupt Anwärter fürs Quidditchteam zu sehen, verblüffte Harry komplett. Quidditch war beliebt, das war keine Frage, aber die meisten beobachteten das bunte Treiben lieber aus sicherer Entfernung.

Die Klatscher hatten ja schließlich auch nicht umsonst den Ruf eine Nase schneller zu brechen als die Keule eines Trolls. Harry hatte beides kennen gelernt und er zog einen Klatscher den massigen Geschöpfen bei weiten vor.

Krum war noch nicht da, also suchte Harry erst mal seine Liste mit den Anwärtern heraus und kontrollierte die Namen. Nach einer sorgsamen Prüfung stellte er fest, dass er keinen von ihnen kannte und überhaupt schien es so, als hätten sie dieses Jahr nur Erst- bis Drittklässler zur Auswahl.

Ron und Katie saßen auf den Tribünen, denn sie hatten beschlossen den Nachwuchs lieber selber unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Harry wollte lieber noch nicht mit dem Testspiel anfangen, denn er hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl was seine Anwärter betraf. Es war kein "Voldemort" schlechtes Gefühl, sondern eher etwas was ihm sagte, dass er etwas ruiniert hatte.

Die Kleinen standen zu einem dichten Knäuel gedrängt zusammen und plapperten munter. Man hörte ab und zu mal ein lautes Lachen, aber es klang immer so künstlich, dass es die gespannte Stimmung nicht aufheitern konnte.

Fünfzehn Minuten später kam Krum mit einem dick einbandagierten Arm zu dem Spielfeld und grummelte offenbar schlecht gelaunt vor sich hin. Nachdem er Harry entdeckt hatte ging er auf ihn zu und hob zum Gruße seine gesunde Hand.

"Wie ist das eigentlich passiert?" fragte Harry Krum, während sie die Ballkiste holten. Krum warf ihm einen verwirrten Blick zu und der Schwarzhaarige zeigte auf seinen bandagierten Arm.

"Ein Fluch. Er ist gebrochen." meinte Krum knapp.

"Aber..." Krum würgte seine Worte mit einer abweisenden Handbewegung ab.

"Es ist ein magischer Bruch. Magie macht es nur noch schlimmer."

Harry schwieg. Es kam sich etwas dumm vor und wünschte sich seinen Mund gehalten zu haben.

Als Krum seinen Gesichtsausdruck sah, zwang er sich zu einem halbherzigen Grinsen.

"Er wird schon wieder heilen, aber es braucht halt seine Zeit. Bald spiele ich wieder. Für welche Mannschaft wirst du fliegen?"

Harry blieb stehen.

"Ich will ein Auror werden." Für einen Moment machte Krum den Anschein, als ob er lachen wollte, doch als er verstand dass Harry es ernst meinte, sah er ihn an, als ob Harry komplett den Verstand verloren hätte.

"Du hast so viel Talent. Das wäre eine Verschwendung."

Zwar freute Harry sich über das Kompliment, aber er verteidigte seinen Berufwunsch weiterhin.

"Ein Auror hat eine wichtige Aufgabe!"

"Ein Sucher auch. Der Schnatz fängt sich nicht von alleine."

Harry schluckte seine Antwort herunter.

"Du solltest es wirklich lieber als Sucher probieren. Das Talent für das Fliegen stirbt eh aus. Da sollten die mit Potenzial nicht zu den Möchtegern Helden wechseln."

"Ich habe nicht wirklich eine Wahl."

Ihre Unterhaltung erstarb, als sie bei den Anwärtern ankamen.

Gequält lächelnd ging er auf seine möglicherweise zukünftigen Treiber und Jäger zu und ließ einen schrillen Pfiff los um die Aufmerksamkeit von ihnen zu erlangen.

"Schnappt euch am besten erst mal einen Besen und dann... ähm... Ruf ich euch auf und ihr zeigt mir was ihr könnt."

Die Kleinen nickten und stürmten auf die bereits bereitgelegten Besen zu und schnappten sich welche. Viele von ihnen blickten verwirrt umher und beobachteten die, die ihren Besen bereits in die Luft bekommen hatten und versuchten es ihnen gleichzutun. Krum neben ihm ließ ein ungläubiges Schnauben hören und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

"Gut, dreht mal ein paar Runden und dann fangen wir mit den Jägern an." Kollektives Murren war die Antwort und Harry nahm es hin. Scheinbar war es gut, dass er seine Erwartungen gering gehalten hatte, wenn sie jetzt schon so unwillig waren, dann durfte man nicht hoffen, dass sich das ändern würde.

Mit Krum im Schlepptau gesellte sich Harry zu dem Rest der Gryffindormannschaft und beobachtete, wie zwei der Erstklässler unsicher auf ihren Besen hin und herwankten, während eine der Zweitklässlerinnen immer wieder verliebte Blicke zur Tribüne warf.

"Charlotte Birms! Du fängst an. Schnapp dir einen _Quaffel _und versuch ein Tor zu schießen!"

Ron war bereits zu den Torringen geflogen und wartete auf den Angriff. Beim Anblick der verängstigten Kleinen hatte er ordentlich Mut getankt. So schlimm konnte ein Angriff von denen ja nicht sein.

Charlotte war für ihren Teil wirklich keine Bedrohung für ihn, denn sobald sie den Besen bestiegen und sich vom Boden abgestoßen hatte, bockte der Besen und warf sie ab. Weinend und fluchend rannte sie davon und Harry sah ihr verstört nach.

Er betet, dass dies eine Ausnahme war.

Dieses Gebet hätte er sich sparen können.

Der Nachwuchs stellte sich als durchgehend inkompetent heraus. Die Hälfte von ihnen versagte bereits beim Start und taumelte so schnell wieder zu Boden, dass Harry sich das Mitleid sparte und direkt den nächsten aufrief.

Ron war nach der Jägerauswahl mit einem "Ich ertrag das nicht länger." geflüchtet. Katie hatte es nicht mal so lange ertragen.

Fast hätte Harry das Handtuch geworfen, nachdem einem besonders winzigen Treiberanwärter das Schlagholz aus der Hand gefallen war, als er nach dem Klatscher schlug.

Nun redete er sich Mut zu. Schlimmer konnte es schließlich nicht mehr kommen.

Krum hatte das Vergnügen gehabt, die besonders hohen Stürze mit einem Zauber abzuschwächen, aber er sah eher belustigt drein.

"Kann man Quidditch denn nicht auch ohne Treiber spielen?"

Krum gluckste amüsiert und zauberte die Quaffel zurück in die Kiste mit den Bällen.

"Das ist mein Ernst!" protestierte Harry und gab dem letzten der Anwärter das Zeichen zu starten. Wenige Sekunden später war auch er verschwunden. Seine Nase war geschwollen und die Augen rot vom Weinen.

Harry saß am Spielfeldrand und war auch den Tränen nahe. Wie konnte es nur jemand schaffen sich selbst mit dem Schlagholz die Nase zu zerschmettern?

Gequält ächzteer und massierte sich die pochenden Schläfen. Natürlich war sein Team nicht besonders gut, aber das hieß ja nicht, dass sie keine Chance auf einen Sieg hätten!

Wenn Katie alleine den Angriff übernehmen, Ron sich endlich zusammenreißen und er selbst den Schnatz sehr, sehr schnell fangen würde, dann könnten sie sogar gewinnen!

Selbstverständlich hätten sie zwei Jäger und Treiber weniger als das andere Team, aber die Grundausstattung war ja vorhanden! Dann müssten Katie, Ron und er selbst halt etwas mehr auf die Klatscher aufpassen und...

Befreit von jedweder Hoffnung ließ sich Harry auf einer Bank in der Tribüne sinken.

Er musste es endlich einsehen.

Die einzige Chance auf einen Sieg würde bestehen, wenn die komplette gegnerische Mannschaft und ihre Austauschspieler vor dem Spiel krank werden würden.

Für einen Moment spielte Harry mit dem Gedanken bei Fred und George eine Wagenladung Kotzpastillen zu bestellen, aber er verwarf den Gedanken wieder. Schließlich hatte Madam Pomfrey das Gegenmittel. Aber vielleicht war dies die passende Gelegenheit bei Professor Snape Nachhilfe in Zaubertränke zu nehmen...

* * *

**Als ich dieses Kapitel getippt habe, hörte ich die ganze Zeit "Lola". Und kann nur jedem Autor davon abraten es mir gleich zu tun. **

**Harry hat innerhalb dieses Kapitels stolze dreizehnmal das Geschlecht gewechselt, "Krum" wurde zu "Lump" und "Draco" zu "Crado". **

**Mein Hirn fühlt sich an wie Matsch und ich habe am laufenden Band Kicherkrämpfe. Ich hoffe es liegt an der alten Cola... Denn wenn nicht, dann habe ich jetzt endgültig den Verstand verloren.**

**Eure Leitstern**

* * *

Mandarine: Ach, macht doch nichts. Das du mir überhaupt Kommentare schreibst, dass macht mich schon glücklich. 

Ohoho! Eine Leserin di mitdenkt. Hab ich schon erwähnt wie dankbar ich für deine Kommentare bin? Deine Theorie ist ziemlich nahe dran. Einiges stimmt, anderes nicht, aber das wird ja auch noch geklärt. Ach, jetzt muss ich dich leider enttäuschen, in diesem Kapitel erinnert sich Harry da noch nicht dran. Aber er wird "Varden" noch zur Rede stellen. Soviel ist gewiss.

Zwei Worte: Kisten schleppen! Mein Praktikum bestand meistens daraus, dass ich die Kisten mit den neuen Büchern zu den einzelnen Abteilungen gebracht habe. Das ist ziemlich anstrengen. ""


End file.
